Caladhiel Daughter of the Light
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Sequel to Choices Rated M for Violence, Language, drinking and sexual scenes.
1. Protective Brothers

Caladhiel

Daughter of the Light

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Protective Brothers

Caladhiel never strayed far from me or Thorin. And she was always with her brothers as well. It did not go unnoticed to me that she did not have many friends. The boys took after their father, although Frerin was taller. When they were 11 years old the trouble began.

Caladhiel's POV

My name is Caladhiel, daughter of Thorin. I am the youngest of my twin brothers. I am also the only daughter. I always knew I was different, yet to this day I do not understand why. My mother, Ella Oakenshield, has a large scar on her face. Father said she received it defending him many years ago. Other children, mostly in the town of Dale threaten me and say they should make me look like my mother. They do not care that my father is the King of Erebor. I do not really care if they are cruel to me. What makes me angry is when they insult my mother. I love my mother and father. My mother is the most amazing archer I have ever know, next to my cousin Kili. And she was the most beautiful woman I knew.

Frerin's POV

My name is Frerin son of Thorin. I am the eldest of my twin brother and sister. I have my mother's height, but I look almost exactly like my father. My twin brother Beriadan is shorter but looks more like out father. I have my father's lighter blue eyes and my brother's are darker like our mothers. My twin sister Caladhiel had long wavy red hair, not bright red, but you could tell it was red, bright green eyes the same shape as our mother's, and taller like me. She did not have many friends and she rarely spoke to anyone she did not know. She never strayed far from our parents, and she almost never left the mountain. On the rare occasions that she did, she was always with our cousins, one of our aunts or uncles or Beriadan and I.

Beriadan's POV

I am called Beriadan son of Thorin. I am the middle child of my twin brother and sister. I am very much like my mother, but I mirror my father.

I am the more, tranquil and peaceful of my siblings. Caladhiel is very quiet and only speaks to our family or to the people closest to us. She has the biggest heart in the world and she would die before letting someone innocent die. My brother Frerin, was named for our father's brother. He fell many years ago. Frerin is calm but when angered he is appalling. He is the oldest and strongest.

Caladhiel is different. It does not mean Frerin and I do not love her. We love her more then anything, just like we love the rest of our family, but she is not like us. She is beautiful, more so then any I have ever seen, and I know her beauty came from our mother. Yet there was more then from just our mother. We knew very little of our mother's past, but were are only 11 years of age and she and our father have ever deemed us too young to know the whole story.

Caladhiel's POV

It was this day the 12th birthday of me and my brother's that they wanted to take me to Dale. I agreed so as not to disappoint them. I took Beriadan's hand as we walked through the gates.

"Frerin!"

The booming voice of our father reached us. He walked to us.

"Where is it you go?"

"To Dale father."

He looked at me. I smiled and he smiled back.

"You protect your brother and sister. And be back before the sun sets. Am I clear?"

"Yes father."

I ran and hugged my father. He chuckled.

"Be sure you come back soon my little Irish jewel."

I smiled and nodded. Father always called me his little Irish jewel. He called my brother his champion sons, yet when they were being foolish he would call them the fools of Erebor. As we left I could see mother on the great balcony. She smiled and waved to us.

Frerin's POV

I walked with my brother and sister into the town of Dale. Caladhiel took my hand and I smiled at her.

"It will be alright sister."

She nodded but kept quiet. We walked through the streets lined with vendors. As we stopped Beriadan tugged on my sleeve.

"Where is Caladhiel?"

_Oh no!_

Caladhiel's POV

I lost my brothers in the crowd of people.

"Frerin!? Beriadan!?" I called.

"Why are you here half-breed?!"

I turned and found a few of the girls of the town there. The one had long blond hair and her hands on her hips, behind her was a girl with dark hair and another with brown. I kept my mouth shut and the blond walked towards me.

"You do not belong here! Why not go back to your beastly mother?!"

I glared at her.

"My mother is not a beast. She is a queen! And a beautiful one."

They started to laugh as they always did. I shoved her away and then all three of them were on me. I let out a cry as one of them hit me hard in the stomach.

"You can never hope to fight us!"

That was when all three of them screamed. When I opened my eyes I was glowing a sort of bright red.

"Caladhiel?"

My brothers came running to me. The glow had disappeared. Frerin looked at the blond whose name I can never remember.

"What did you do Saerwen?"

_Ah yes! Her name means bitter._

"Your sister attacked us again."

"Then why is she bleeding and you are not?" Beriadan said.

"Look at our hands!"

There hands were burned! Not badly but still burned.

"Your sister is a danger to us all! She may very well be the spawn of Smaug!" Saerwen accused.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE! That is my twin sister and I shall not allow such words to be spoken of her!" Frerin snapped.

Tears filled my eyes and I pushed my brothers away and ran.

"CALADHIEL!"

I ignored them and continued to run. I did not belong there. I did not belong in Erebor! I knew not where I would go, but I hoped that everyone would be happier with me gone. The Spawn of Smaug.


	2. Taking a Stand

Chapter 2

Was She a Dream?

I was running as fast as I could. I was not used to running so long and fast. When I heard horses approaching I hit the ground and stayed very low. I now realized I was in a very deep forest. I knew it to be Mirkwood. I wanted to go home! I wanted my father and mother. I stood up and looked around. I could not go back, not yet. I was not strong enough yet. Saerwen's words rang in my head.

"_You can never hope to fight us! Spawn of Smaug."_

I clenched my fists and turned and looked behind me.

"In six years I shall return. On my 18th birthday I, Caladhiel daughter of Thorin, Princess Under the Mountain shall come back. And when I do…we shall see who is stronger Saerwen."

Until the six years were up, I would make myself a home here in Mirkwood. But I promised myself I would never become an evil woman like Saerwen. I did not want her dead, I wanted her to know that I was stronger then her in every way, and that I was a good person.

And so for six years, I trained myself. I grew stronger everyday and when I was 14 I found out I could control fire. That was the day I set a fire near a group of Elven scouts and took some of their weapons. I took dual blades, a bow, a full quiver and a long sword. Being the daughter of a dwarf who could make fine weapons, I had a few tricks up my sleeve. I made the weapons I took my own and engraved a few elvish and dwarvish into the dual blades.

Legolas' POV

For 3 years there had been strange things happening in Mirkwood. Not near my home of the Woodland Realm, but perhaps half a day's journey to the south. I decided to investigate for myself.

As I walked through the trees I heard something. A woman singing. My curiosity took me to the voice. There in a small clearing was a young woman, dark red hair, piercing emerald green eyes and darker toned skin. She was beautiful. She was smiling and dancing around. I knew she was not an elf, but she was not fully human either. So intrigued was I by this maiden that I stepped on a twig and it snapped. I blinked and she was gone.

"Wait!"

I ran out to where she had been and looked everywhere.

_Did I imagine her? She seemed so very real._

"WHat is your name?!" I called out.

There was no answer. I looked to the ground and found tracks. I followed them until the disappeared. I looked around but still she was not there.

"Were you a dream?" I whispered to myself.

I knew if I told my father about what I had seen he would sent scouts all over Mirkwood to find her. Yet everyday for the next 3 years I searched for her. I knew she had been real. And I would hear her song, that strange tune, yet so beautiful. Finally one day after three years of searching I found her again.


	3. Fullfilling Her Vow

Chapter 3

Fulfilling Her Vow

Caladhiel's POV

My 18th birthday was in 4 days. It would take me 3 days to reach Dale. I left early that morning, hiding all evidence I had ever lived here. I felt something crawl into my cloak pocket. I frowned and reach in and pulled out my little friend Sebastian.

"Sebastian what on earth do you think you are doing?"

He made an adorable noise and tried to crawl back into my pocket.

"You cannot come with me this time. I must go home to Erebor. To my family. But I shall miss you."

He nuzzled against my palm and I smiled, a few stray tears fell. I loved Sebastian, he had been my only friend in these woods. I put him down and he looked at me.

"I will see you again one day. I promise."

I turned and left. I traveled swiftly through the trees, wishing to be home as soon as possible.

As I walked I could sense someone following me. I stopped and then decided to make camp. I knew there was someone watching me. I lay down and pretended to be asleep. I heard the almost silent footsteps. I held one of my dual blades and then jumped up and tackled my follower.

"Man le?!" I asked.

"Legolas." he said.

My eyes widened. I then glared at him and pressed the blade to his throat.

"~Why have you been following me?~"

"~I saw you three years ago. You were singing and I heard you. I have searched for you ever since.~"

My eyes softened and I put away my blade and stood up.

"~If you knew who I was….~" I laughed dryly.

"~What is your name?~"

I looked at the son of Thranduil. I would not deny he was handsome. I kicked the fire and jumped into a tree.

"No wait! Please!"

"Why did you search for me?"

I knew he was looking around in confusion.

"~I thought you to be a dream….please I mean you no harm.~"

I laughed lightly.

"~Oh you would not be able to harm me if you tried. Still I will not harm you. I am not a cruel woman, only cautious.~"

"~And strong and very beautiful.~"

I smiled to myself and felt heat rise to my cheeks. I jumped down behind him.

"i eneth nín Caladhiel." He stiffened, he knew not I was behind him. "Namárië."

Before he could turn I was gone. Running through the trees. I would always remember him. And in my heart I hoped to see him again someday.

Legolas' POV

_Caladhiel?! Princess Caladhiel of Erebor? It cannot be!_

She was gone before I could ask her anything. I smiled to myself and decided to go to Erebor myself. In a few days to give her time of course, but I had to see her again. I needed to know more about her.

Caladhiel's POV

I did not stay in Dale once I arrived. I pulled up my hood and walked to Erebor.

"Halt! Who comes armed before the gates of Erebor?!"

I smiled, I recognized the voice of Balin.

"I am ashamed you do not know your own goddaughter."

There was a silence and then the gates opened. Balin and several armed guards came. I dropped my hood and smiled, Balin's eyes grew wide.

"Caladhiel?"

I nodded.

"I am home. I fulfilled the vow I made. For six years I have been away and now I am back."

"CALADHIEL!"

I would know the thundering voice of my father anywhere.

_I am screwed._


	4. Royal Jackass

Chapter 4

Royal Jackass

Ella's POV

"ELLA!"

When I heard Thorin shouting I groaned. I left our room and ran towards his voice.

"Thorin darling what….."

I stopped dead in my tracks. For a few moments I thought I was looking at my mom. Then I realized it was my baby girl.

"Caladhiel?"

She smiled sadly at me.

"Hello mom."

I walked forward and reached out my hand. I touched her hair and then put my hands on her face. I smiled and pulled her into my arms.

"Oh my beautiful Caladhiel! I missed you so much!" I said.

"I know and I am so sorry I left. But I had to. I always planned to return." She pulled back and looked at me. "I said to myself 6 years ago that I would return on my 18th birthday. I will never leave again, unless I must."

I smiled and kissed her and hugged her. Thorin walked away. I sighed and Caladhiel looked hurt.

"Daddy?"

He stopped but then he kept walking. I scowled at him.

_You royal jackass!_

I saw tears in my daughter's eyes.

"He hates me."

"Oh no honey he does not. He missed you so much. His heart broke the day you left and I think he just knows not how to feel right now. Let me talk to him. You should wait by the stables for your brothers."

She smiled a bit and nodded. She left and I went to my room. Thorin was staring into the fireplace.

"So that is what you have gone back to? Being a royal jackass?"

He smiled a bit.

"You have not called me that in many years."

"Not to your face." I mumbled.

I sighed and went to sit beside him.

"Thorin she believes you hate her."

His head snapped up and looked at me.

"What?! No of course not! I could never hate her! She is my daughter she….."

I put my hands on his face.

"Shhh-hhh! It is alright! I understand. And she will understand. But Thorin she would never have left if she did not have a very good reason. You remember what Frerin and Beriadan told us?"

"About the girl? Saerwen?"

I nodded.

"She is a lot like me. I was picked on. Remember I told you that?" he nodded. "I was strong enough to live through it. Caladhiel is stronger, she has not only my strength, but yours as well my darling. You must not be so hard with her. Else I will call you a royal ass in front of her and the boys."

"You would not dare."

I smirked.

"Try me."

He had a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Oh I shall show you what happens when you threaten the king."

He picked me up and started to spin me around. I had not laughed so much in a long time. He lay me on the bed and then sat next to me. He smiled at me with such love in his eyes.

"I love you Ella."

I smiled and pulled his lips to mine. I kissed him like I never had before. He pulled back only a but and I whispered,

"I love you Thorin. So much."

He kissed me and held me tightly to him.


	5. The Royal Family

Chapter 5

The Royal Family

Caladhiel's POV

I hoped that my mom would be able to talk sense into my father. As I waited in the stables for the return of my brothers, I heard voices coming. I hid in the hay loft and waited.

"Saerwen we are not meant to be here." said one voice.

Anger boiled in my blood and I narrowed my eyes.

"I care not! So long as I can see Frerin."

That did it. I jumped down and pushed Saerwen to the ground. The two other girls attempted to grab me, but I jumped up and landed on a box. I waved my finger.

"I should think not. And you are certainly not allowed here."

Saerwen stood up and glared at me. She had grown, but I knew now I was stronger.

"Who are you?!" She snarled.

I smirked.

"One you more then likely thought or hoped you would never meet again."

I lowered my hood and stared directly into her eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Caladhiel!"

I smiled.

"Correct." I stepped closer to her. "I made a vow 6 years ago I would return and we would see who was stronger. Make no mistake I do not wish you dead, I am not cruel like you. But make no mistake, if you EVER come near my family, especially Frerin I WILL make sure you never do so again. Am I clear?"

She glared at me.

"You may be the princess, but you do not deserve to be!"

I grabbed her by the front of her very low shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"Leave now or I shall 'escort' you out." I threatened.

"Saerwen! What are you doing here?!"

I looked over my shoulder at Frerin and Beriadan. I smiled. They had grown.

"Frerin pleas help me!"

Her friends caught me off guard and forced me to the ground. Saerwen smirked.

"Now you shall see Spawn of Smaug, what happens when you try to tell me what to do."

I narrowed my eyes. I pushed her friends off me and jumped up. I saw Frerin and Beriadan try to come forward and help.

"NO! This is my fight!"

They stopped but Saerwen punched me in the face. I staggered back but then went charging forward. I jumped up dodging her friends and then knocked her to the ground. I picked her up and held her to the wall.

"You are no longer stronger then I Saerwen. Perhaps once you were, but no longer. I am the only daughter of Thorin Oakenshield and Ella Oakenshield. You cannot defeat me."

I threw her out of the stables and then looked at her friends.

"Would you like to leave freely? Or shall I assist you?"

They ran from the stables with Saerwen and I nodded. I then turned and looked at my brothers.

"Caladhiel is it truly you?" Beriadan asked.

I smiled and nodded. Frerin ran forward and enveloped me in his arms.

"Thank Aule you are safe!"

Beriadan hugged me next. He was more like my father. He had a beard and pitch black hair, and our father's eyes. Frerin had our mother's eyes and he was tall like me, but he had a beard like our father and his strength as well. As we walked into the mountain, I told the captain of the guard to post extra soldiers to every entrance.

As I walked to my room someone was already in there. I opened the door and there was my father.

"Father."

He looked at me.

I closed the door and slowly walked forward.

"Where did you get these weapons?"

I looked at my swords and bow.

"When I was 14 I found a group of elven scouts and well I set a fire and then 'borrowed' them."

Father started to laugh and I smiled. He stopped and then looked at me.

"Why did you not just come home?"

I sighed and looked at the ground, my red hair falling over my shoulders.

"I wanted to, so much. I could not." I looked at him. "I had figure things out on my own. But everyday I hated myself for not letting you know I was alive."

He strode forward and hugged me tightly. Tears flowed down my eyes.

"I always knew you were alive my Irish Jewel. I love you so much and I thought I would never see you again. But I have something for you now…"

I pulled away and he held something out to me. It was a leather cuff link and embedded in the middle surrounded by silver and cold rings, was the most beautiful stone I had ever seen.

"That is a piece of the Arkenstone."

I gasped and looked at my now smiling father.

"Your brothers each have one as well. Your mother's necklace holds a small shard of the Arkenstone. I gave it to her as a wedding gift. Now I have used the last of it and I have you back. Happy birthday my beloved daughter."

I put the cuff on my wrist and smiled I hugged my father.

"Thank you daddy."

"I love you Caladhiel. You know that do you not?"

I smiled.

"Of course I do. And I love you and mother and my brothers. I could not ask for a better family."

He kissed my cheek and then left. I looked down at the cuff and smiled. I walked to the balcony and looked out to Mirkwood. I wondered if the prince would try to find me again as he had. He had searched for me for 3 years. My family had searched for six but they were my family. Why would the son of Thranduil search for me?

"Well I have told him my name. He will not come looking for me now." I whispered.

I walked back inside and collapsed on my bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, happy to finally be back home where I belonged.


	6. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 6

Unexpected Visitors

I woke up in the middle of the night. I got up and went to the balcony. I found myself thinking of the elf prince.

Legolas' POV

I stood just outside Dale. I could see her. She stood on her balcony, she appeared to be in deep thought. I smiled to myself.

_I have to know her. What she likes, what she does not. I want to get to know her._

I went forward and climbed up the side of the mountain.

Caladhiel's POV

I heard some rocks fall down the side of the mountain. My eyes widened and I listened carefully. There was someone climbing up the side of the wall. I went and grabbed my sword. I hid behind the wall and waited. I heard them jump onto the balcony and then walk towards my room. I took a deep breath and then jumped out. I pushed the intruder to the ground, knocking over a small table as I did. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"You?"

Legolas smiled at me.

"Suildad Caladhiel."

I smiled a bit and then a frantic knocking came at the door. I held my fingers to his lips and the door opened.

Ann's POV

I heard something crash in Caladhiel's room. I knew she had been home and I had heard of her little fight in the stables. I was afraid that little bitch had found a way into her room. I ran and pounded on the door. I didn't wait for an answer and I opened it. Caladhiel was practicing with her sword. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hello auntie."

"I heard a loud noise. What happened?"

"Oh I knocked over this table while training. I apologize for disturbing you."

I sighed in relief and hugged her.

"Just be careful kiddo."

She smiled at me.

"I promise."

I nodded and left the room.

_She's hiding someone in the room._

Caladhiel's POV

I sighed in relief and sheathed my sword. I let Legolas out of my wardrobe and sat him down on a chair.

"~How did you find me?~"

He smiled.

"~I knew who you were when you told me your name.~"

I sat down on the edge of the bed across from him.

"~Why did you come find me?~"

He looked down a little.

"~I wished to know more about you. About who you are and…..~" He frowned.

He stood up and walked forward. He lightly touched my cheek. There was a cut where Saerwen had hit me.

"~Who did this to you?~"

There was anger in his voice and it surprised me.

"~A woman my age, her name is Saerwen. She is the reason I ran away from home in the first place. I vowed to train and become stronger then her, and in six years return home and show her she could not hurt me any longer. My brother's distracted me and she punched me.~"

His eyes held anger and hate. He went to a basin of water and got a cloth wet. He sat down beside me and started to clean the cut. I raised an eyebrow.

"~That girl should punished for what she had done.~'

I took his free hand. "~No, this is my fight. I do not wish for you to become involved.~"

His eyes never left the cut as he spoke.

"~I already am.~"

My eyes widened and I stopped his hand. He looked at me.

"~Why is it you care for me? I am Thorin's only daughter and you are Thranduil's only son.~"

He gave me a light smile.

"~I care not who's daughter you are. You intrigue me. You are the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen and the bravest. I know it was you who attacked the guards three years ago.~" I smiled shyly. "~For a 14 year old young girl to have taken weapons and then modified them as her own is very unusual.~"

I smiled and laughed a little.

"~You have a wonderful laugh.~"

I smiled and then I realized I was still holding his hands. I quickly pulled them back and I knew I was blushing. His cheek also turned red. We smiled shyly at one another and then something moved in his cloak pocket. Legolas reached in and pulled out none other then Sebastian.

"Sebastian?"

"How did you end up in my cloak pocket?" Legolas asked.

Sebastian came over and crawled up onto my shoulder. He rubbed his nose against my face and I giggled.

"He must have known I was coming to find you."

I looked at Legolas.

"~I should have known he would find me sooner or later. He always was clever and could always find me.~"

Legolas chuckled and then looked out the window. I sighed.

"You must go."

He nodded. I looked down. His hand lifted my face and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"~Do not think I shall not come back as often as I can. I will. I told you Caladhiel I want to know you. I will come again, I promise.~"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and then I walked with him back to the balcony. He kissed my hand and smiled.

*"Na-den pedim ad Caladhiel."

I smiled and then he hoped over the balcony and climbed down the mountain. I watched him go, smiling and waving as I did. Sebastian remained on my shoulder and when Legolas was gone from my sight I went back to my bed. I held Sebastian in my hands and smiled.

"~Things are finally coming together.~"

_*Until we speak again Caladhiel._


	7. Remember When It Rained

Chapter 7

Remember When It Rained

Legolas' POV

As I ran back towards Mirkwood, a smile remained on my face. She was beautiful! So very beautiful. I stopped and looked back towards her. She stood on her balcony watching me go. I smiled and I longed to go back to her, but I knew that if I stayed away too long my father would suspect something and if her father caught me…..well I did not wish to think of it.

Caladhiel's POV

I woke up the next morning and smiled remembering the previous night. I ran to my balcony and smiled as the wind blew in my face. A knock came to my door.

"Caladhiel?"

It was my father. I opened the door and hugged him tightly.

"Morning daddy."

He chuckled and hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, your mother and foolish brothers are waiting for us."

I smiled and walked with him to breakfast. My mother hugged me and kissed me and I sat down between my brothers. My auntie Ann came and so did my Uncle Dwalin. Auntie smiled at me and winked. I was a little confused but I smiled at her. I told them about how I had lived and even let Sebastian out to see them. MY mother thought him adorable.

"Did you make any other friends?" my aunt asked.

I looked at her and she had an all knowing look in her eyes.

"No, I kept to myself." I answered.

She nodded but continued to smile. When I finished eating I decided to go out for a ride. I did not go into Dale, I rode around in the fields. After about an hour I heard other horses riding towards me. I looked over my shoulder and groaned when I saw Saerwen. She and her little friends were going to try and get me alone. I rode faster and went towards Mirkwood. I had hoped they would be afraid to follow me near there, but I was wrong. They chased me to the huts of the River Elves.

"You should have stayed away Spawn of Smaug." Saerwen hissed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Leave Saerwen. You cannot chase me from my home."

She smirked.

"Who said we would chase you away?"

In that moment I knew. She planned to kill me.

"You would kill your princess?"

"You do not deserve to be the princess. Someone as dangerous and ugly as you."

I drew my sword ready to fight them when another horse came thundering towards us. I expected it to be my aunt or father but it was neither. It was Legolas. He rode in front of me and looked at Saerwen and her friends.

"And who are you?"

Saerwen's voice changed dramatically when she saw Legolas. I rolled my eyes.

"I am one who you do not wish to cross. And when you threaten Caladhiel you are in dangerous waters." Saerwen's eyes flashed to me and then back to Legolas. "Leave her alone and go back to where you came from." Legolas said dangerously.

They rode away but Saerwen threw me a glance that said this was not over. Legolas looked at me.

"~Did they hurt you?~"

I shook my head.

"~What made you come here?~"

He smiled softly.

"~I felt you were in danger.~"

"~What?~"

He rode to my side and looked at me.

"~I know not how to explain it. I just felt that you were in danger and I rode to find you. When I saw them chasing you I knew.~"

I did not know how to react.

"~Say something?~" he begged.

"~I am not good at saying something.~"

He got off his horse and then helped me off mine. We stood very close together.

"~Our fathers would never allow this.~" I breathed.

"~I know…and I hate it.~"

My breath caught and I looked into his eyes. He tucked my hair behind my ear and his hand rested on my cheek. Slowly I reached up and covered it with mine. His face inched closer to mine and my eyes closed.

"~Legolas this can never be.~"

My voice broke as I spoke.

"~We could run away. Live somewhere that it would be allowed.~"

I squeezed his hand.

"~I cannot leave my family. Not again. It nearly killed me to leave them the first time. I cannot do it again. Even if I was with you….I….~"

"~I understand. But I would sooner die then be without you.~" He whispered.

A few stray tears fell down my face and I took his hand in mine.

"~As would I. But this does not mean we cannot see each other. We can.~"

"~I would have it no other way.~" He breathed.

His sweet breath washed over me and I inched closer to him. His nose rubbed against mine and then his lips were on mine. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. His lips were soft and warm and I let my hand slide down and rest on his chest. It started to rain but we did not care. I would remember this day for the rest of my life. When he pulled away he smiled at me.

"You should return home. Before your father comes looking for you."

I nodded, still unable to speak. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I mounted my horse and I gave him one last kiss before galloping towards Erebor. I got off my horse and then went to my room. It was pouring rain and I smiled. I walked out onto my balcony and smiled as the rain poured on me. I began to sing.

_Wash away the thoughts inside _

_That keep my mind away from you _

_No more love and no more pride _

_And thoughts are all I have to do_

_Ooo ooh, remember when it rained_

_I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name_

_Ooo ooh, remember when it rained_

_In the darkness I remain_

_Tears of hope run down my skin_

_Tears for you that will not dry_

_They magnify the one within_

_And let the outside slowly die_

_Ooo ooh, remember when it rained_

_I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name_

_Ooo ooh, remember when it rained_

_In the water I remain_

_Running down_

_Running down_

_Running down_

_Running down_

_Running down_

_Running down_

_Running down_

_Ahh ahh ahh na na_

_Na na na_

_Ohh ohh ahh na na_

_Running down_


	8. Forbidden

Chapter 8

Forbidden

Legolas' POV

I rode home, with a smile on my face all the way. However it fell when my father met me at the gate. He did not look pleased.

"~Father?~"

"~Who was the red haired maiden?~"

"~You had me followed?~"

"~You were heading towards the mountain. I wanted to be certain you were safe. Now who was she?~"

"~A friend.~"

He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"~Legolas please….~"

"~You asked me who she was and I have answered. She is a friend of mine whom I met on my travels.~"

"~The way you were with her…tells me she is more then a simple friend.~"

I scowled.

"~I care for her.~"

Caladhiel's POV

I went inside and dried off. Then I took a hot bath. Sebastian was probably burrowing himself into my blankets. I closed my eyes and hummed the song I sang over and over again. A knock came at the door.

"Caladhiel…" it was my dad. "We need to talk."

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach and I finished up and dried off. I dressed and then went to my father.

"Dad?"

"Who was the blond man?"

I scowled at him.

"You had me followed."

"Only to ensure your safety. Please tell me who he was."

I sighed.

"He is a good friends of mine. I met him the day I was leaving Mirkwood. He wanted to know that I was safe at him so I went to tell him."

He nodded.

_Thank Durin he does not know about the kiss!_

"I am sorry Caladhiel. I did not meant to make you feel like a child. I just cannot lose you again."

I smiled and hugged him.

"I know daddy. And you shall not. I promise that."

He kissed my cheek and then left. I sat down on my bed and tears fell silently from my face. Sebastian crawled onto my knee and looked at me.

"Oh Sebastian what will I do? Legolas and I shall never be together." I cried.

He crawled up to my shoulder ad nuzzled my face. I held onto a pillow and cried my heart out.

Thorin's POV

I walked to my room and found Ella asleep. At least I believe she was asleep. I sat down on the side of the bed. I knew she kissed the blond man. I felt a hand touch me gently.

"Thorin darling?"

"Ella…..I think Caladhiel may be in love."

She sat up and I looked at her.

"When she went out riding I had someone follow her, to be sure she was safe. She was kissing a blond man. I know not who she was."

"Thorin if she knew…"

"She knows I had her followed. She does not know I know about the kiss. Ella I believe it was the Elf Prince."

She was silent. I put my face in my hands and shook my head.

"I will not allow my daughter to be with that…"

"Thorin if she loves him…."

"It matters not! Have you forgotten what his people did to us?! What that bastard of a man did to you?!"

Ella's POV

I knew he spoke of Turwaithion.

"And Legolas helped me then. He helped me when Turwaithion was beating you. He helped me tell his father about what he had done. Were it not for Legolas, Turwaithion may have done far worse. You know that."

"Aye. But Ella…."

I kissed him hard on the lips. I pulled back slightly.

"But nothing. If we were in their place would you have let a law keep us apart?"

His breath hitched.

"No."

I smiled and kissed him again.

Caladhiel's POV

"We will find a way to be together." I whispered.


	9. Listen With Your Heart

Chapter 9

Listen With Your Heart

I kept to myself the next few days. My father and mother noticed and so did everyone else. My brothers finally came to me.

"Caladhiel is something wrong? You have not been yourself lately." Frerin said.

I did not answer. I knew not how. Beriadan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sister?"

"Why? Why can our people have peace between them?"

"Who?"

"The wood elves and us."

Frerin and Beriadan looked at each other. I sighed and walked off.

"Wait! Caladhiel!"

I kept walking but they caught up to me.

"What do you mean?"

I stopped and looked at them.

"Why should it be forbidden! Why can dad just forgive and forget!?" I shouted angrily.

They stood there looking confused. I shook my head and ran off. I ran to my room to hide away from everything, but my mother was already in there.

"Mum?"

She turned and smiled at me.

"Caladhiel sit down. We need to talk."

I nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. Her fingers began to play with her pendant and I knew that whenever she did that she was nervous about something.

"What is it?"

"I know it was Legolas you were with."

My eyes widened.

"Mum you cannot tell dad!"

"He is the one who told me."

_Oh shit!_

"Mum let me explain…"

She smiled and took my hands.

"There is no need to explain. Trust me I know. And your father does as well…..but Thranduil will not be so easy to convince."

I sighed.

"I know. Why can he and dad just forgive and forget? Is it truly so hard?"

My mother sighed and nodded.

"Your father is more stubborn then I. And believe me I am stubborn. But if there is one thin I have learned…..it is that you cannot let anything get in the way of love."

"Mum!"

She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Listen with your heart, it will never lead you astray." She whispered.

She left the room and I was left to my thoughts. I looked out the window, and then I looked at the cuff my father had given me.

"I cannot just leave. Not again without another word." I whispered.

But I also knew I could not live without Legolas. I loved him, and it had all happened so fast, and yet I knew it was love. I walked to my desk and started to write a letter.

Mum, Dad, Beriadan and Frerin,

I have left but not forever. I know you only just got me back, but something has happened I did not intend. I have fallen in love with Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood. Daddy I am so sorry! I know it is forbidden but I cannot deny it any longer. If I cannot be with Legolas…my life will not be worth living. I love you all so much and that shall never change.

But now there is another in my life whom I love. An elf yes, but still a living person. They are no different from us dad. Be the better king! The King I know you are! I will return someday. I love you all. Farewell for now.

Caladhiel

A few tears fell and I placed the letter on my bed. I packed my bag and put Sebastian in my cloak pocket. I climbed down from my balcony and silently crept into the stables. I mounted my horse and then galloped away into the setting sun.

Thorin's POV

"Dad?"

I looked up at my oldest son.

"Frerin what is wrong?"

"It is Caladhiel."

"Is she alright?"

"I know not. She has been acting strangely. She was ranting about why can there not be peace between the wood elves and us."

I sighed and passed a hand over my face.

"I should have known this would happen."

"What do you speak of?"

"Your sister loves the elf prince."

"What?!"

Beriadan came running into the room.

"Dad she is gone!"

My heart stopped beating. He held up a letter and I read it.

"What have I done?"

I stood up and walked to find my wife.

_How will I tell her? How can I tell my Ella that our baby girl has run away again?_

I found her on the archery grounds. She turned and looked at me.

"Ella I…."

She smiled!

"I know she has gone."

I looked at her bewildered. She put her arms around me.

"She loves him darling. She loves him and I told her to listen with her heart. It would seem her heart told her to go to him."

She pulled away and smiled. She did not even read the letter. She did not need to. I pulled her back into my arms and held her tightly. I shut my eyes and wished I could bring my only daughter back.


	10. I Am The Only Daughter

Chapter 10

I Am The Only Daughter

Caladhiel's POV

I did not know if my father would come looking for me. I hoped he would understand that I had not really run away to just run. I would come back, that I knew. But as for when, I did not know. I stopped near the huts of the river elves and made a small fire. I sighed and absentmindedly stroked the piece of the Arkenstone in my bracelet.

"I love you daddy. You, mum, Frerin and Beriadan." I whispered.

My horse nudged me and I smiled and pet him.

"I never gave you a name…..better late then never I suppose. What do you say to Arod?"

He bobbed his head and I smiled

"Arod then."

I lay down and fell asleep.

Legolas' POV

My father refused to let me see her.

"Are there no elven maidens here that could catch your eye my son?"

Those had been his words. I did not say this to him, but there were none. Only Caladhiel Daughter of Thorin and Ella Oakenshield would be the one for me.

"If only he could see her."

"Legolas!"

I frowned at my father's voice. I went to him and with him stood a cloaked and hooded stranger.

"~She asked for you.~"

_She?_

I looked at the woman. She lowered her hood and I was met by the shining green eyes and dazzling white smile of Caladhiel.

"Caladhiel!"

I rushed forward and took her in my arms. I did not care that my father and several guards were there. She put her arms around me and then my father cleared his throat. My heart fell and I slowly turned to look at him.

"Legolas…this fair maiden…who is she?"

My eyes widened. If he knew she was Thorin's daughter….

Caladhiel's POV

I looked directly at Thranduil. My father hated him, but I did not. He had done nothing to me. I walked forward and bowed respectfully.

"My lord Thranduil…."

"Caladhiel no…." Legolas whispered.

I put my hand on his chest.

"I will not hide who I am Legolas."

He sighed and nodded.

"I am Caladhiel. I am the only daughter of King Thorin Oakenshield of Erebor."

Thranduil's eyes widened in anger.

"You would come here!? You…."

"My lord you do not know me….." He stared in shock. "You know my father, but I am not he. I would respectfully ask that you do not make assumptions of me before you have even spoken with me."

He nodded, though I noticed he was tense. Legolas took my hand and I smiled at him.

"I am waiting Princess."

I nodded and looked back at Thranduil.

"My lord I love my father, and I would ask that you do not speak ill of him in my presence."

"You assume much!"

I remained calm, even though he was truly making me mad.

"Caladhiel…."

I ignored Legolas.

"I ask respectfully. I have risked much to come here and I have done it for a good reason. I care about your son."

Rage was plain on his face.

"I care about him and I go so far to say I know he cares for me as well!"

"ENOUGH!"

I squeezed Legolas' hand, not in fear, but in anger.

"My son will not be seen with filth! You are no better then your father!"

That did it. Legolas pulled his hand back in pain. I was on fire, literally!

"YOU LISTEN WELL! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT SORT OF TALK ABOUT MY FATHER! HE IS A BETTER KING THEN YOU SHALL EVER BE!"

"Take her!"

As they moved to touch me the flames surrounding me grew. None dared approach me. Legolas however was different. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. That was when my world went black.

Legolas' POV

I picked her up and ran. I placed her on her horse and then mounted it behind her.

"HEY YA!"

I rode fast and hard. I would not let harm come to her. My father would have to accept my choice, or lose me as his son.


	11. Ella's Wisdom

Chapter 11

Ella's Wisdom

Caladhiel's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I expected to be in a cell but I was not. I was outside in an open field. I slowly sat up and saw Legolas sitting across a fire from me.

"Legolas?"

He smiled and rushed to my side.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"I knew I should have never left home." I whispered.

He put his hand on my face and rested his forehead against mine.

"I am glad you did. I wanted so much to see you again." He said.

I smiled a little.

"But where can we go? I have made you an outcast and I know not if my father will let you stay in Erebor." I said.

"I know of a place, but only if you would be comfortable with it."

I pulled back and looked at him.

"Lothlorien."

I smiled and nodded. He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"We shall start a new life there together. I will do everything and anything to make you happy Caladhiel. I swear to you I will."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I know."

Thorin's POV

I was sitting in front of the fire in my room when my wife came.

"Thorin…..there is…." I looked at her. "Someone here to speak with us."

I was confused. I walked out with her and my fists clenched in anger when I saw my old enemy there.

"What are you doing here Thranduil!?" I snapped.

He turned and looked at me.

"Looking for my son."

"Why on earth would your son be in my kingdom?"

"Thorin….Caladhiel went to find him and….he ran off with her."

"WHAT?!"

My sons came running in along with Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Ann.

"Your wretched child took my son from me!" he snarled.

"And what about my daughter!?"

Before he could speak Ann strode forward and lifted him off the ground. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"How dare you call me niece wretched! If you want to go home you'd better watch how you speak you royal bastard!" She hissed.

I smirked, I had never dared to cross Ann.

"Ann let him go! This will not solve anything!" Ella said.

She let him go and Dwalin came and put his arms around her. Ella now faced Thranduil.

"My lord anger will get you nowhere, and it shall get you nowhere either Thorin." I shut my mouth. "It is quite clear what has happened. Your son and our daughter have fallen for one another. And do not speak!" we bother shut our mouths this time. "I know you would see Legolas happy, just as Thorin and I would see Caladhiel happy. They bring each other happiness! And the both of you are far too bullheaded to see that! Thorin you need to forgive and forget that Thranduil did not fight the dragon! And Thranduil, you need to accept the fact you will not get any treasure because you do not deserve it! This anger and hatred is only bring pain to those we love! Not to each other. Ask yourselves, is that what you truly want? To see them suffer?"

I looked at Ella. She never ceased to amaze me. She was right, I was not hurting the elves, I was hurting my only daughter. And Prince Legolas has helped my family before. I knew he would never hurt Caladhiel. I sighed and turned away. I walked off a bit and Ella started to argue with Thranduil in elvish. I remembered what Ella asked me, would I have done this for her if I was in our child's place. And the answer was,

"Yes I would have." I whispered.

Ella's POV

I stopped arguing and looked at my husband.

"Yes I would have." He whispered.

He turned and walked back towards me. He took my hand and kissed me.

"I am so sorry. This is my fault. You are right sweetheart."

I smiled and he faced Thranduil.

"For the happiness of my daughter I would forget our disagreements of the past. Your son has never done wrong by me and I would accept her choice of him. What say you?"

He glared at Thorin.

_Here we go._

"If you think I would allow my son to marry a dwarf…..you are sorely mistaken! When I find them and I will find them! I be sure your daughter is returned and that my son is never seen by her again!"

Anger coursed through me and I knew my body was on fire.

"Ella…" Ann started.

"LEAVE THRANDUIL! LEAVE AND IF YOU TOUCH MY BABY GIRL I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT! NOW LEAVE MY SIGHT AND NEVER RETURN YOU SHITHEAD!"

Thranduil left and I closed my eyes. I guessed the fire I had gone for I felt Thorin's hands on my arms.

"If he touches her…" I started.

"He will not. She would never let him, nor would Legolas. We have to trust they know what they are doing."

I was amazed, but happy that Thorin was trying to accept Caladhiel's choice.


	12. A Distraction

Chapter 12

A Distraction

Caladhiel's POV

Legolas and I decided to go to Lothlorien. After all where else could we go? As we stopped to rest one night I found myself stroking the cuff my father had given me.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head and he wrapped his arms around me.

"If you want to go back you need only say so."

"I love my family, Legolas…" I looked into his blue eyes. "But I love you too, and if going home means being without you…..then I do not want to go back."

He kissed me and then pulled me to his chest. I breathed in his mint and pine scent. It calmed me down and he rubbed my back. I looked up into his eyes. He looked at his lips and leaned forward. He kissed me and I clung to him. I pulled away a bit.

"Legolas….."

I could not find any other words to say. He crashed his lips to mine again. I started to play with the ties of his tunic and opened them. He suddenly stopped my hands.

"Caladhiel we cannot."

"There is no one here."

"No that is not what I mean. Caladhiel…..if we do this it will mean you are bound to me."

I frowned.

"Do you not….want me?"

"No! I do!"

"Then what is wrong?"

He looked away and I turned his face back to mine.

"I want to be yours."

He sighed.

"When we get to Lorien. Then I will bed you."

I nodded and kissed him deeply.

Ella's POV

I stood on our balcony and the wind blew in my face.

"Ella."

I turned and smiled at Thorin. He smiled but then sat down on the bed. I frowned and walked over to him.

"Thorin what is wrong?"

He did not answer. He just kissed me. I knew what he wanted and I was not about to deny him the pleasure. His tunic was already loose, but I did not want it there at all. I lifted it from his body and then ran my hands all over his chest. He needed to forget his worries. And I was going to help him with that. I pulled away and slowly pulled off my shirt. I took off my breast bindings and then let them rub against his chest.

"Mahal….."

I smiled knowing it was working. I moved down and kissed his scars and let my tongue swirl around his nipple. He breath caught and I moved farther down, pushing him back onto the bed. I slowly removed his trousers and closed my hand around him. He threw his head back and I closed my mouth around the head of him.

"Oh…..Ella!"

I moaned and I guessed the feel of it excited him because he grew harder. I stopped what I was doing and he growled.

"Ella you know I hate your teasing."

I placed my hands firmly on his chest.

"Estelio nin." I said.

"I trust you."

I smiled and leaned forward. He thought I was going to kiss his lips, but I kissed his neck instead. He bucked under me and I grinded against him. His hands gripped my thighs tightly and I moaned loudly.

"Take them off." he growled.

I removed my pants and boots and then pressed my opening against his hot erection. His eyes closed tightly and I leaned forward letting my breasts rub against him. His hands ran up my body and then he massaged my breasts.

"Ah! Thorin!"

"Inside!" he said.

His voice was thick with lust and I guided him to my entrance.

"Take me." He growled.

I slammed down on him and we both cried out in pleasure. He grabbed my hips and thrusted up into me. I swore I saw stars. He flipped me so I was beneath him and then leaned close and whispered,

"You are trying to distract me."

I smiled.

"Is it working?"

He pulled out and then slammed back into me. I gasped.

"Does that answer you?"

I smiled and kissed him hard on the lips.


	13. Not Ella

Chapter 13

Not Ella

Caladhiel's POV

As we traveled the next day, rain clouds hung in the sky. It did not rain though. Legolas and I found a cave and we stayed there. A cold wind blew and I shivered. Legolas wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me into his warm chest. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I love you Caladhiel." he whispered.

I gasped and looked up at him. He smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I kissed him and knotted my fingers in his soft blond hair. As I did, my fingers brushed against the tips of his ear. He squirmed and I quickly pulled away.

"Forgive me I…."

"No, no. There is nothing to forgive my dear. Elves have very sensitive ears."

I smiled and raised my brows. I had been know to make stupid decisions. I reached up with both hands and touched the tips of his ears. I giggled when he squirmed and he grabbed my wrists.

"Now you shall see what happens when you make me squirm."

He forced me to the ground and started to tickle me.

"Legolas!"

I was laughing so hard I could barely breath. He stopped to let me breath but then he continued to tickle me.

"So here I find you!" said an unknown voice.

Fast as lightning Legolas had me behind him and his white knives out.

"You!? I watched Ella kill you!"

The man laughed a horrid laugh.

"Oh do come out Missy Ella. Hiding behind an elf prince won't do anything for you."

His voice made me angry.

"No." Legolas whispered.

I looked at him.

"~You stay behind me and when I tell you to run, you run! Do you understand?!~"

My eyes went wide.

"~No. I will not leave you.~"

"~Caladhiel do you know who this is?~"

I shook my head. I peered over his shoulder and there stood the ugliest man I had ever seen. He was frightening.

"~His name is Turwaithion.~"

I gasped. I had heard that name before.

"~I will tell you the story but not now. I want you to….~"

He was struck by something.

"NO!"

The man came forward and grabbed me.

"Not Ella…you must be her daughter then."

I struggled in his grasp.

"You're a fool! Like your mother if you think you're stronger then I."

One thing you should never do to me…..is test my strength. I screamed and flipped him onto the ground.

"Never test my strength you filth."

I let my hand heat up in his wrist. He tensed in pain and I let it get hotter.

"If I ever see you again I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

I heated it more and he shouted in pain. I let him go and he ran off. I fell to my knees next to Legolas. A knife was stuck in his shoulder.

*"Legolas! Lasto beth nin!" I said.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Caladhiel."

I smiled and nodded.

"Where is he?"

"He ran off. I hurt him a bit. Legolas how far are we from Lothlorien?"

"Not too…..far."

I nodded and mustered all my strength and lifted him. I put his arm around my shoulder. I helped him on the horse and then mounted it behind him.

*"Noro lim!"

I galloped towards Lorien after Legolas told me which way to go. As I saw the golden wood I rode faster, straight into the trees.

_*Legolas! Hear my voice!_

_*Run fast!_


	14. Lady of Light

Chapter 14

Lady of Light

I rode swiftly through the trees until I could no longer see a path. I stopped and looked around desperately.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE!"

No one came. I jumped down off the horse and helped Legolas down. He was dying.

"Legolas…..Legolas please…..do not leave me."

His eyes would not open. Tears fell down my face and I placed my hand over his wound. The dagger had fallen out while we were riding.

"Legolas…..I love you. I love you so much. Please do not leave me. Do not go where I cannot follow. Please…..Legolas."

The color had drained from his face and I closed my eyes.

"No! NO!"

I cried my heart out. I kissed his lip and then cried some more.

"Man le?!"

I took out my sword and held in front of Legolas.

"Do no touch him!" I snarled.

They all gasped and I looked down. My eyes widened as I saw a light was coming from my hand. Legolas' face was regaining its color and he started to breath again. When the light faded I lay him on his back.

"L-Legolas?" I asked.

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Caladhiel."

I smiled and he sat up. I threw my arms around him and held him tightly, afraid I might lose him again.

"I thought I lost you." I cried.

He held onto me and whispered,

"I am here. I shall not go anywhere without you."

I nodded and we stood up.

"Legolas?"

I looked over at the people who had come.

"Mae govannen Haldir."

"~What happened to you my friend?~"

Legolas told Haldir what had happened and he looked at me.

"~There is no mistake. You are the child of the Lady Ella.~"

I smiled and nodded.

"~We have come a long way and wish to settle here. For our love is forbidden.~"

Haldir smiled a little.

"~Not here it is not. Come.~"

Legolas set me on the horse and then led it away. I fell asleep at one point and remembered no more.

Frerin's POV

I woke up with a shout.

"Brother?"

"Beriadan….does the name…..Turwaithion mean anything to you?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

I did not answer. I jumped out of bed and ran to Fili's room.

"Fili! Open up!"

I banged on his door and finally just opened it. He was asleep. I threw a pillow at him.

"What?!"

"Fili who is Turwaithion?"

His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up.

"How do you know that name?"

"I had a dream. Caladhiel and her elf were traveling somewhere and a man, horrifying to look at, with shoulder length dirty blond hair found them. He thought that Ella was our mother. He attacked them. That was when I woke."

My cousin's face went pale.

"Fili who is he!? Caladhiel may be in danger!" I shouted.

He got up and dressed himself.

"Get your brother and Kili. We are going to find them."

I nodded and ran back to mine and Beriadan's room.

Legolas' POV

Caladhiel fell asleep by the time we arrived. I lifted her from the horse and carried her to our new home. I lay her down on the bed and kissed her. I covered her so she would not be cold and then lay down beside her. She turned over and grabbed my tunic. I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Sweet dreams my love."


	15. Elven Binding

Chapter 15

Elven Binding

Caladhiel's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and found Legolas gone. I sat up and looked around.

"Legolas!"

He came running into the room and I sighed in relief. He came and sat beside me and I touched his face.

"I love you so much."

He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"And I love you."

I leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. I shifted so I sat on his lap and kissed him harder. He pulled back suddenly and I frowned.

"You promised." I whispered.

"Caladhiel…I need to know if this is truly what you want."

I kissed him deeply and then pulled back slightly.

"It is. I want you. And I want you to have all of me."

He leaned forward and nibbled his earlobe. I remembered what he told me about his ears and reached up and touched the tips. He gasped and pushed me down. He looked at me with lust and love in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed my neck, sliding his tongue over my skin. I gasped and my hand clutched the sheets. I found the strength to remove his tunic. I greedily let my hands roam his muscular chest. I felt his hand slide under my tunic. I felt goose bumps break out all over me and I helped him with my tunic. He pulled back and looked at me. He smiled and let his hands roam down the sides of my body. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his hands on me.

"Legolas…."

He pressed his lips to mine and parted my lips with his tongue. I moaned into his mouth and he slowly undid my breast bindings. I reached up and touched the tips of his ears and he shivered. I ran my hands down his strong arms and clasped his forearms. He wrapped an arm around me and lifted me to him. I could feel his arousal through his trousers. I wanted to feel more of him. I swiftly undid his trousers and pushed them down. He helped me to remove mine and his hand ran up my thigh

"So soft….." He murmured.

I groaned as his fingers parted my folds. He rubbed my sensitive bud and then slowly pushed a finger inside me. I cried out his name and he moved inside me. I was panting for air.

"More Legolas! Please!"

He added a second finger and my nails dug into his back. My whole body was on fire wherever his skin was touching mine.

"Are you ready for me love?" he asked.

His voice was strained and hoarse.

"Take me Legolas! Make me yours." I moaned.

I whimpered when he removed his fingers but then I felt the head of him against me. I looked down and my eyes went wide at how big he was. He started to sheath himself in me and I threw my head back. He stopped at my barrier.

"This may hurt love."

I nodded.

"I bind myself to you Caladhiel daughter of Thorin."

He thrust forward and I clutched the sheets in pain. He remained still and I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was buried in me and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and he slowly began to move inside me. I gasped and moaned and lifted myself to kiss his shoulder. His mouth found mine and our tongues began to dance once more. He moaned and it made my heart race. He started to move faster and harder and he took my leg and wrapped it around him. His hand remained on my thigh and the other gently massaged my breast. I gasped and arched my body towards him, wanting him deeper.

"Legolas I…"

I never finished. My muscles tightened around him and I reached my climax. He followed me seconds after, spilling his seed deep within me. I opened my eyes and looked into his. I touched his face and kissed him.

"I love you…..my beautiful wife."

I smiled.

"And I love you my strong and handsome husband."


	16. Explanations

Chapter 16

Explanations

Frerin's POV

We had left the mountain without anyone knowing. Fili and Kili said it would probably be wiser to not tell our parents. They still would not tell my brother and I who this Turwaithion was. Finally, Beriadan had enough. He stopped his horse and Fili and Kili looked at him.

"Beriadan we must keep moving!" I said.

"Not until our cousins explain who this man is and what he has to do with our family. This is where I put my foot down!" he said firmly.

"We have to tell them Fili." said Kili.

"You know full well that is for Ella and Thorin to decide."

"We are old enough to decide for ourselves! If this could mean the safety of our family…then tell us!" I demanded.

Fili sighed and we stopped for the night. We made a small fire and then Fili began to tell us the truth.

"Your parents have told you about our adventure to the mountain. What they never told you, and made us swear not to tell you, was about a monster of a man named Turwaithion. You both know your mother and aunts came here from another world entirely, so did he. He forced himself upon her. Then later he denied all of it. Before we reached the mountain pass after departing from Rivendell, your mother screamed and thrashed around in her sleep. She had a horrid dream about him. That he found her and killed Thorin and made her watch. That was the last we heard of it for a while. Then when we came to Beorn's home we sat around a fire. Images of her attack were playing around in the flames above her head. I asked what they were for I did not understand. She ran to her room and would not see any of us. Ori finally went to her and she drew what she had been so terrified of. I never saw the drawing but when he showed Thorin….."

He fell silent and Kili looked at us.

"He went to her and she told him what had happened. He never took her, but she hurt him and then he beat her. I know not about the others, but when I heard this…I had a strange feeling. Almost like a warning. Then when we came to Mirkwood…..she was abducted. Thorin knew who had taken her and we set out to find her but we were taken by the elven guards and that was when we first saw him. He was a hideous man with cold eyes. I do not know what happened down in the dungeons of the elvenking, but I remember hearing that Turwaithion was banished from that realm after Ella told Thranduil what he had done. But that was not the last we saw of him. When the Battle of the Five Armies began he showed up again. This time he fought with Azog the Defiler. He stabbed your father and your mother was enraged. I had never seen her so angry! It was terrifying. She beheaded him and healed your father with the light she wields. She has shown you her powers."

We nodded.

"As for how that man has returned….I know not. But We must find Caladhiel and warn her." Fili said.

Caladhiel's POV

Legolas and I had been married for almost a week. And it was filled with joy. And then he finally told me who Turwaithion was. I was shocked. I sat down on the chaise and Legolas sat down beside me.

"~And I let him live. Now he may return to Erebor and kill my family! If he has the power to return from death…..he could kill all my people.~" I said.

Legolas put his hands on my arms.

"~Caladhiel listen to me! Your mother is far more powerful then he!~"

"~I want to help!~"

"~Caladhiel you do not yet know how to fully control your powers!~"

I pushed away from him.

"~They are my family! I have to try!~"

Legolas' POV

I did not want her to get hurt. But I knew she was far too loyal like her mother and far to headstrong like her father for me to convince her otherwise. I sighed and nodded.

"~Very well. After all…they are my family as well.~"

She smiled and threw her arms around me.

Caladhiel's POV

We prepared to leave and Haldir came to us.

"~Do not try and stop her Haldir.~" Legolas warned.

"~I have not come to stop you. But to offer my aid.~"

I looked at Legolas and then back to Haldir.

"~I wish to ride with you to Erebor. I have heard of this man. He is infamous throughout the elven realms. The Lady Galadriel has seen his plan. He means to invade Erebor.~"

My heart dropped to my stomach.

"~We must make haste!~" I said.

Haldir nodded and we rode fast for Erebor. And on the way….we met with people I thought I would not see again for a long time.

"CALDAHIEL!"

My brothers and cousins were riding towards us.


	17. The Seige of Erebor

Chapter 17

The Siege of Erebor

I jumped off my horse and ran to them.

"How did you escape?"

They gave me confused looks.

"Escape?" Beriadan asked.

"We left willingly and freely." Kili said.

I took Legolas' hand.

"What is it sister?"

"Turwaithion….do you know…."

"We know about him."

"He plans to invade Erebor."

Their eyes went wide with horror. Legolas put his arm around me and I saw Frerin give him a warning glance.

"I am his wife. I will explain later but right now we must get back to Erebor. We ride through the nights." I said.

They all agreed and we mounted our horses and ponies.

_Please be safe mother, father._

Thorin's POV

I was awakened by fighting.

"Ella! Thorin wake up!"

Ann burst into the room, sword in hand.

"What is happening!?" I asked.

"An army! Orcs! Thousands of them. But what's worse are the three hooded riders. Dressed all in black." Ann said.

Ella sat straight up.

"Nazgul."

"What?!"

We quickly dressed and Ella grabbed her bow and sword.

"Thorin! The boys!"

I ran with her and Ann towards their room. They were gone! There was a note.

"Ella!"

She grabbed it but we had not the time to read it. We were now surrounded. I kept her and Ann behind me and held Orcrist in front of me. Before the orcs or I could attack, someone I hoped to never see again walked into the room.

"YOU!"

He gave that smirk that I hated and I looked at Ella. She was in shock.

"Well hello missy Ella. I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter."

"WHAT HAVE YOU…."

I saw how badly his wrist was burned. I had to smile.

"Oh yes she got me. But I'll get her soon enough." He looked at his orcs. "Bring the queen here."

As they came forward I lunged forward killing all that approached. But an unnatural aura of dread washed over me and an ear shattering shriek filled the room. I fell to my knees and remembered nothing more.

Ella's POV

Thorin fell to the ground and I screamed. I burst into flames letting them swirl around me. I knew the wraith feared fire. They shrieked and backed away but now Turwaithion had Thorin.

"LET HIM GO!"

He held a knife to his throat.

"I will be taking him with me. But know this Ella. If you so much as touch the door handle, I'll kill him and this time you won't be able to help him."

Ann and I were taken to my bed chamber. Dwalin was there along with Rachel and Bilbo and Frodo.

"Where is Thorin?"

I shook my head and the tears poured down my face.

Ann's POV

Dwalin put his arms around me and I saw a note on the floor. I picked it up and recognized my nephew's handwriting.

Mother, father and family,

Beriadan, Kili, Fili and I have gone to find Caladhiel. I had a terrible dream and Fili and Kili said we had to find her. Fili said it was better if you did not know, for my dream had something to do with a man named Turwaithion. I know not who he is but I shall not allow him to hurt my younger sister.

Frerin

"They got away. They're safe!" I said.

Ella read the letter and smiled in relief.

"I don't think he'll kill Thorin. Not yet. I think he wants us all together." Rachel said.

I looked at her and nodded. Ella stood up and looked out the window. A dark shadow had fallen over the land. I saw her fists clench.

"These are my people. As queen I cannot allow them to come to harm. I will do what I can."

"Ella…."

"I know what you would say…but I have a duty to my people. And I cannot abandon them. Not to the cruelty of Turwaithion."

I sighed knowing I couldn't change her mind.

"But what if the triplets and Fili and Kili come to find us? They'll be captured and he will get what he wants!" Rachel said.

I smirked and shook my head.

"They aren't stupid. They probably already know what's going on. They won't just come charging in."

Ella's POV

"I only hope you are right." I whispered.


	18. Bravery

Chapter 18

Bravery

Caladhiel's POV

We came to a hill and found Dale had also been invaded.

"We are too late." I whispered.

Legolas put his arm around me and I closed my eyes.

"We will get them out." he said.

I nodded and looked closely at the gates.

"Wait….look!" Beriadan said.

I looked over and saw three figures running as fast as they could away from orcs. I did not think twice before running to help them. I drew my dual blades and jumped out. Legolas, my cousins and my brothers were right behind me. We cut down the orcs and when I turned I almost laughed. It was Saerwen and her friends.

"How did you find us here?" one asked.

Legolas pressed me close to him. I looked at him and smiled to reassure him. Frerin stepped forward.

"What is happening?"

Saerwen looked at him.

"A man, beastly to look at, and with a scar around his neck. He came with orcs and black hooded riders with no faces. They stormed the gates and took over the mountain."

My eyes widened and I looked over at Erebor.

"Turwaithion."

"You know him?"

I nodded.

"The scar came from my mother cutting of his head many years ago. I know not how he has returned. But I will not let him get away with this."

I looked back at Saerwen.

"Are your families safe?"

"I know not. My mother told me to run. I did not want to but I did."

I walked forward and looked at her.

"I will help you get them back."

She looked at me surprised and I smiled softly.

"Family is all you have in this life. You never drove me away from them, because I will always protect them. I do not hold anything against you. I never have. It is all in the past and it has been forgiven."

She looked down and I could see the guilt in her eyes. I lifted her face.

"Do not feel guilty."

She smiled and nodded. I looked back at my home.

"We have to get in there and see what is going on." I said.

I looked at Frerin and his eyes widened in alarm.

"No Caladhiel! No!"

"What?" Legolas asked in alarm.

"She wants to sneak inside."

"NO!"

"But…"

"No buts! You are my wife and I shall not have you risk your life it is out of the question."

"I will go."

I looked at Saerwen's friend. She was small and thin.

"I am small enough to pass by unseen. I can be back by dawn."

I was reluctant to have any of them risk their lives.

"I owe you this. We have ever been cruel to you. Please, let me do this princess."

I walked forward and took out my dagger. I placed it in her hands.

"Take this. I will feel better knowing you have something to defend yourself with."

She smiled and bowed before running off. Legolas put his arm around me.

"She is a brave girl." he said.

I nodded and leaned into him.

"Caladhiel…."

I turned and faced my brothers.

"You do have some explaining to do." Frerin said.

I sighed and told them about my journey with Legolas and how I was now his wife. Beriadan started to laugh because Frerin had a look of disgust on his face. I smirked and then started to laugh.

As dawn approached I grew worried.

"I should not have let her go."

"Caladhiel….."

I looked at Legolas but he was looking at something else. In the distance I saw a figure struggling to get to us. Behind her were orcs. I ran forward sword drawn. It was her! She had been wounded greatly. She fell to the ground and I set myself aflame. The orcs stopped.

"RETURN TO YOUR MASTER AND TELL HIM THE DAUGHTER OF THORIN IS COMING FOR HIM!"

They ran off in fear and I dropped down beside the girl.

"This is all my fault. I should never have let you go alone!"

She opened her eyes slightly.

"Princess….your family…..they live….he has your…..father locked…..away…..he….."

Her eyes closed but she yet lived. I had no choice but to pick her up and run back to the others.

"HELP! HELP!"

Thorin's POV

When I woke I had hoped that all that had happened had been only a dream. But it was not. I was lying on the floor in the dungeons of Erebor. I stood up and grabbed the bars.

"ELLA! ELLA!"

"Too bad she can't hear you."

I tightened my hold on the bars at the sound of his voice. He came into the light, he had something in his hand.

"Where is my wife?! And her sisters?!"

He smirked.

"Safe…..for now. I wonder…..does this look familiar to you?"

He held up a dagger and my eyes widened. He smiled.

"Your little girl is dead."

"NO!"

He laughed at my pain and I fell to my knees. He knelt down in front of me.

"She was sneaking around the mountain looking for you and missy Ella. It's too bad…..she was a beautiful girl."

Swift as lighting I punched him square in the face. I did not regret it, not even when his orcs came in and hurt me. My daughter was dead. I had failed her. I knew not if my sons yet lived or my nephews or Dis. I lay there, bleeding and hurting.

"Forgive me my daughter. Forgive me."

I let my tears fall and I then heard a scream of pain and sorrow. I knew it was my wife's.

Ella's POV

Turwaithion came into the room and I pushed my sisters behind me.

"What do you want Senor Dipshit?"

He had that horrid smirk upon his face. He held up a dagger and my heart stopped.

"I told you I would kill her Missy Ella. And now she's dead."

I screamed and fell to my knees.

"YOU HORRID FILTH! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY NIECE!" Dis roared.

Rachel put her arms around me and I cried. Dwalin was trying to hold Ann and Dis back and my heart was breaking. Then I felt it, a small flicker of hope. I stopped crying and stood up.

"She is not dead."

"You always were stupid Ella…."

He was cut off by an orc. It came inside and it had burns on it's body. I started to smile.

"The daughter of Thorin says she is coming for you my lord."

My smiled grew and Turwaithion looked at me in anger.

"I know my child. You cannot kill her."

"Oh believe me Ella I will! I will kill all your brats!"

With those words he left the room. I closed my eyes.

"Please be safe my children."


	19. Endless Love

Chapter 19

Endless Love

Caladhiel's POV

Haldir had taken the girl whose name I learned was Adanessa, to Mirkwood. Thranduil would never help me, but I hoped he would help her.

"We will never be able to get into the mountain or even near to it without aid." said Kili.

"Where will we find an army?" Frerin asked.

"Lady Galadriel will help us…." started Legolas.

"Help from elves?" Fili snorted.

I scowled at him and he looked down. I stood up.

"No armies."

They looked at me in shock.

"If we attack full on many people will be killed. I do not want that." I said.

"She is right." Beriadan said.

I nodded and walked in front of them.

"We need a small group of people with specific skills. We take back our home….and kill Turwaithion once and for all."

"A sound plan. But who shall will look for?"

"I know of a man! He is strong and skilled in tracking and fighting."

I looked at my husband.

"His name is Estel. His true name is Aragorn son of Arathorn."

I smiled and nodded.

"And Tauriel! She will help. She and your mother are the greatest of friends."

I nodded again and Saerwen came forward. '

"I may not be much with a sword or bow. But I can throw knives and I want to help."

I smiled and agreed to let her help.

"And we have Haldir. Saerwen….I need you to go to Mirkwood and find Tauriel. She is captain of the guard. Tell her that Legolas needs her help. If I am right then Aragorn will be in Imladris. Caladhiel, you and I shall go there. Frerin, Beriadan, Fili and Kili, you shall stay here. Make a camp, far enough away but close enough to see if anything happens."

_I love my husband._

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest.

"Caladhiel and I shall leave in 2 hours. Make no mistake my friends, this is war. And we must make haste."

I looked around at the people who had managed to escape. My brothers, my cousins and Saerwen. Adanessa was hurt, and it was my fault.

_You will pay dearly for this Turwaithion. I am not like my mother, I will destroy you and make sure you can never again come back to the world of the living._

Legolas' POV

I mounted Arod and then lifted my wife up behind me.

"Legolas….."

I looked at Frerin.

"You protect my sister. If she comes back with one scratch….I shall do worse then what our father could."

I smiled and nodded.

"You have my word no harm shall come to her."

"You shall answer to us as well!" shouted her cousin Kili.

I smiled and chuckled. I heeled Arod and we galloped away. I could feel Caladhiel's tears on my back. We rode all day and stopped that night. She made a fire and sat quietly. I put my arm around her shoulders and she looked at me with those green eyes I loved so much. I touched her face gently and rested my forehead against hers.

"You did not get your strength from thin air my love. Your family is strong, stronger then any I have ever known. We will free your family and we will destroy that monster once and for all. Gweston meleth."

Caladhiel's POV

I just kissed him. I knew not what else to do. I knotted my fingers in his soft blond hair and he traced my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth willingly and his tongue danced with mine. I moaned and he pulled me onto his lap. He was hard and I rubbed against him. He moaned into my mouth and reached to the sides of my tunic and untied them. Not that my tunic covered much to begin with, but now I was exposed to him and that was what I wanted. I pulled back and looked at him.

"~Why is it you have your cloths on husband?~"

He smirked and I removed his tunic. I let my breasts rub against his chest and I reached down and untied his breeches and let his rock hard erection free. I wrapped my hand around him and began to pump along his length. He threw his head back and moaned. That was nothing compared to when I took him in my mouth. His hips bucked slightly and he groaned when he hit the back of my throat.

"Caladhiel…..if you keep this up…I will not last love."

I pulled away from him and his lips were on mine again. He ran his hands up my sides, making me shiver.

"Cold?"

"Not outside." I whispered.

I felt his smiled and he pushed down my pants. I reached down and guided him to my opening.

"I want you wife."

I smiled and sank down on him. I moaned loudly and he started to kiss my neck. He sucked and bit and I began to lose my concentration. He grabbed my hips and moved me along his length.

"Oh Legolas!"

"Caladhiel I am close." he said in a strained voice.

I nodded and he pushed me down. He pumped hard and fast into me and I screamed in pleasure, crying out his name. I tightened around him and we came at the same time. We were both gasping for air and I smiled at him. I kissed up his chest to his lips and lingered there. When we separated he pulled out of him and lay down beside me. We dressed in case we had to make a run for it, but I snuggled close to him.

"I love you Legolas. I love you so much."

"Le melon Caladhiel. Jewel of Erebor."

I smiled and buried my face into his chest.


	20. Call to Arms

**I know that many of you may be wondering why there was no wedding for Bilbo and Rachel, it is because my sister is based off Rachel and she is actually getting married and I did not feel right doing a whole wedding scene. My apoligies dearies!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Call to Arms

Third Person POV

Saerwen made it to Mirkwood and was found by a group of guards. They brought her before Thranduil.

"Let her go. She is one the people of Dale. What is it you require my girl?"

"My lord I have come looking for an elf maiden named Tauriel."

Thranduil was suspicious but he called Tauriel forth and she walked off with the woman. Saerwen told Tauriel what had happened and Tauriel's heart nearly stopped.

"Ella…..oh no."

"Your prince, Legolas, bade me come and find you. Tell you that he needed you. Him and his wife, my princess Caladhiel."

Tauriel's eyes widened. A smile came to her lips.

"So she yet lives. I never saw her, but I know it was the daughter of Ella who started that fire all those years ago. She took my weapons as well. I hope she has put them to good use."

"Believe me my lady she has! She saved my life, even though I did not deserve her aid. That is why I will do everything in my power to help her."

Tauriel smiled at the woman.

"I will come back with you, but first there is someone who has been asking for you."

Saerwen followed Tauriel through the kingdom of Thranduil. They came to the healing room and inside was Adanessa. The two girls embraced each other and Haldir and Tauriel shared a smile.

Caladhiel's POV

Legolas and I had reached the ford that would cross to Rivendell. We rode across and I gasped. I had never been to Rivendell….but my mother had told me about it when I was a child.

"It is all so beautiful." I said.

Legolas chuckled and kissed my hair. We rode forward and were met by two elves. Twins. Legolas dismounted Arod and then turned and lifted me from the horse.

"Legolas mellon nin."

The elf twins came forward and greeted Legolas. I kept my head down, fearing these elves may be like Thranduil.

"And who is this who travels with you?"

Legolas wrapped his arm around me.

"The Lady Caladhiel daughter of Thorin Oakenshield. My wife."

I slowly looked up and saw the twins smiling.

"And a lovely young woman she is! I am Elladan son of Elrond."

"And I am Elrohir."

I smiled and bowed.

"Mae govannen."

"She speaks our language. You have found a remarkable woman to be your wife. I am rather jealous mellon nin." Elladan said.

Legolas laughed and I took his hand. He looked at me and I gave him a pleading look.

"Ah yes of course. We have come to see Aragorn. And it is urgent."

"What has happened?" asked Elladan.

"I shall tell you what has happened, Elrohir please take my wife to Aragorn."

I kissed my husband and then followed Elrohir. I followed him to the gardens where I saw a man who could be no older then perhaps 25. Sitting beside him was a beautiful elf woman. She had long raven dark hair and pale skin, and dark blue eyes.

"~Aragorn…sister….this is Lady Caladhiel daughter of Thorin Oakenshield. Wife of our good friend Legolas Greenleaf.~"

Arwen smiled and stood. She bowed and I felt a little underdressed with my traveling cloak and mud stained boots.

"Welcome to Imladris Lady Caladhiel."

I smiled and bowed low.

"I thank you my lady. I have come to speak with Lord Aragorn."

He walked forward.

"My lord….my home, Erebor has been taken. By a vile man named Turwathion. He has taken my family hostage as well as my people. My twin brother Frerin and my other twin brother Beriadan are waiting for me back near Erebor."

Legolas came with Elladan. I went to him and he pulled me into his arms.

"~Aragorn we need your help.~"

"~I will do all I can.~"

I smiled at him gratefully.

"I too shall come. I remember Lady Ella, and I wish to help her and Lord Thorin." said Arwen.

I looked at her in wonder. She smiled at me.

"Then we go as well. If our sister and Aragorn go with you then we come as well." said Elrohir.

I smiled. I was beyond grateful to them. We agreed to stay the night even though I was anxious to return. I stood alone in the room, for Legolas had gone to speak with Elrond. When a soft knock came at my door I smiled and ran to open it, thinking it was Legolas. I opened the door and found Arwen there.

"My lady."

"Please call me Arwen. There is no need for formalities."

I smiled and let her in. We sat down and she smiled at me.

"I remember when your mother was carrying you. Things were much simpler then."

I looked down.

"Aye….they were. I only wish they had stayed that way."

I looked out the window hoping my brothers were safe.

Thorin's POV

I lay there on the cold ground of the cell, mourning the lost of my only daughter.

"I should have let her be with the elf prince. I have been a fool. I am so sorry my Irish Jewel."

I could not imagine how my wife must have felt. I slammed my hand on the ground and found that part of the stone opened. My eyes widened and I moved it with all the strength I had left. I found my escape. But how could I leave my wife and family here?

"_Go Thorin! Find Caladhiel and the boys! They all live!"_

I knew Ella's voice better then any. I knew not how she had done it, but she had spoken to me. I set my face and climbed down, careful to replace the stone.

Ella's POV

Long ago I had set up a escape rout through the cell in the prison. I feared that Caladhiel would bring a man or elf home and Thorin would throw him in there. Now Thorin was able to use it to escape.

"He got out."

"Who?" Dis asked.

I turned and smiled at her.

"Thorin."

Her eyes widened. I told her about the escape I had built and she smiled and hugged me.

"You are the brightest woman I have ever met."

I smiled and then looked out the window.

"Be safe darling." I whispered.


	21. Wounded

Chapter 21

Wounded

Frerin's POV

Almost a week had passed since Caladhiel and Legolas had left. Haldir had returned along with Saerwen, a red haired elf woman, and Adanessa. I smiled seeing that Adanessa was alright. She had been brave and I had hoped she would be alright.

"Who is she?" Beriadan asked Haldir.

I turned and looked at the elf woman. Now that I got a good look at her, something in me changed. I felt as though I had only just seen the world.

"This is Tauriel."

I knew I was staring at her, but I could not seem to tear my eyes away. She looked at me and smiled. I walked forward and took her hand.

"I am Frerin son of Thorin. I am at your service my lady."

I kissed her hand and she smiled more.

"And I shall ever be at yours." she said.

"Oh wonderful." Beriadan muttered.

I ignored him and bowed to her.

Beriadan's POV

If father could see this….now his oldest son and heir to the throne was smitten with an elf. Another wood elf no less. Although, Frerin looked happier then I had ever seen him. I had to smile. I cleared my throat and bowed politely.

"I am Beriadan son of Thorin, younger brother to Frerin and older brother to Caladhiel."

She smiled and started to bow, but her eyes saw something and her face became grave. I turned and could see a figure staggering towards us. Tauriel rushed forward and Frerin tore after her. Adanessa tried to go but I gently grabbed her elbow.

"No….stay here. It could be dangerous."

She looked at me, confusion and surprise in her eyes. I let her go and turned away.

Frerin's POV

When Tauriel ran forward I followed, fearing for her safety. I now saw the figure that had been coming towards us. I gasped and fell to my knees beside them.

"Father." I said.

Tauriel looked at me, but I did not meet her gaze.

"Father!" I said.

He opened his eyes and I smiled.

"F-Frerin?"

"Yes! Yes it is I! Where are mother and the others?" I asked.

His eyes closed before he could answer. I whistled loudly and Beriadan and Haldir come running forward.

"Dad!"

Haldir helped me get him back to the camp.

Caladhiel's POV

I woke up shouting for my father that night.

"~Caladhiel! Wake up! It is alright!~" Legolas said.

I looked at him and then around the room and I saw that we were still in Rivendell.

"~What happened?~"

I looked into his eyes. They were full of concern.

"~My father…..I saw him….he was hurt badly and running away.~"

Legolas wrapped his arms around me and I hid my face in his chest.

"~It was a dream love. I promised you we would save your father and the rest of your family. You did not get your strength from thin air. Your father will be alright.~"

I closed my eyes and he started to hum to me, but I still could not push the dream from my mind.

Frerin's POV

Tauriel did everything she could to help heal my father's wounds. I was beyond grateful to her and so was Beriadan. I never left my father's side. Tauriel…..she stayed close to me. Not that I did not like it, on the contrary I loved it. This must have been what Caladhiel felt when she met Legolas. Beriadan fell asleep and I looked at Tauriel.

"Thank you…..for helping him. I am in your debt." I said.

She smiled at me and shook her head.

"No my lord…."

"Please call me Frerin."

She beamed back at me.

"Then you must simply call me Tauriel. And you do not owe me anything. I hold no ill will against your people, though my king might."

I looked at her. She was the most wonderful woman I had ever met. I cared not that she was an elf.

"Forgive me if I speak too boldly…..but you are the most amazing woman, elf woman I have ever met. You are beautiful and strong and uncommonly kind."

She blushed and looked down.

"Forgive me I did not mean…"

She took my hand and I feel silent. I took a deep breath.

"I think now I know how my sister felt…when she met your prince." I said.

She gasped. She opened her mouth to speak but then my father stirred.

"Father?"

He opened his eyes and looked around. When his eyes rested upon me he smiled.

"Frerin my son! Thank Aule you are safe!"

I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes we are all safe."

"And your sister…." he pulled back and looked at me. "Is your sister alright?!"

"Yes, yes she is fine! Worry not."

He looked down, I saw the guilt on his features.

"I should have let her be with the elf prince. I was a fool!"

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"She is with him! She married him and she is so happy. He is a good man…..er…elf. He and Caladhiel have gone to Rivendell to seek out a man called Aragorn. We are going to take back the mountain."

He looked up alarmed.

"Frerin…..not even an army could take it back now."

I smiled.

"Caladhiel said no armies. We will only be a few. A few with specific skills who can get in and out of the mountain. It may take time….but we will reclaim Erebor."

He looked at me with such pride. I smiled and winked, then he looked to Tauriel.

"I remember you."

She bowed her head.

"My lord I am Tauriel. I have come at the request of your daughter and my prince. I will gladly lay down my life to help save Lady Ella. I remember her with great respect."

My smiled faded when she mentioned her death.

"Speak not of death…..please."

Father looked at me in question. I shook my head.

"Father you should rest. You still have to heal."

He nodded and lay down.

Thorin's POV

My oldest son had fallen in love with the elf woman Tauriel. I made a mistake with Caladhiel…I would not do so again. If Frerin loved her…then I would accept her.

Frerin's POV

"~What was it you were trying to say before?~" I asked in elvish.

She looked at me shyly.

"~I have never known love…until you.~"

My heart sang with joy and I smiled. I took her hand again and squeezed it. Now I had someone who meant more to me then anything…..and I would never let her get hurt, nor would I let her go.


	22. Ella's Sacrifice

Chapter 22

Ella's Sacrifice

Ella's POV

Turwaithion was in a rage! This told me Thorin had escaped. Dis was overjoyed and so was I. At least until the doors burst open.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

I looked at Turwaithion but then just looked away. When I heard a scream I stood. He had Rachel.

"Let her go!"

"I don't think so Missy Ella. With your dwarf gone I have no collateral. And I know your sister mean everything to you."

He started to drag her away.

"Take me then!"

I looked at Frodo.

"NO!"

He looked at me.

"No Frodo. I will give him what he wants…."

Ann's eyes widened.

"No Ella!"

"You can take me Turwaithion."

His evil smile appeared on his face and he threw Rachel to the side.

"But at least…..let me give something to my sister."

He narrowed his eyes but nodded. I took the necklace Thorin had given to me and went to Dis. Tears were in her eyes.

"Ella you do not have to do this."

"I do…I have no choice. Give this to Thorin….tell him I am so sorry…..and that I will always love him and our children."

I placed the pendant in her hand and closed her fingers over it. She pulled me into her arms and I looked at my other family.

"I love you all. Forgive me."

Then I went to Turwaithion…knowing full well…he was going to kill me. Tears fell down my eyes as he had his two orc lackeys hold me. He took my daughter's knife and then looked at my family.

"Let this be an example to you all. That you cannot defeat me."

Rachel's POV

"Let this be an example to you all. That you cannot defeat me."

Bilbo put his arms around me so that I could not go forward and Dwalin was holding Ann back. Well actually Dwalin and Dis. Then Turwaithion shoved the dagger into my little sister's heart. I screamed as she fell to the floor.

Thorin's POV

I cried out in pain clutching my chest.

"Dad?!"

I was breathing hard. It felt as though someone had shoved a knife through my heart.

"Father what happened?!" Frerin asked frantically.

"I…I know not. It felt as though someone stabbed me with a knife."

My eyes widened suddenly.

"No…."

I looked up towards the mountain and stood up. I walked to a rock and stood there. In my heart I knew it was true….Ella was dead.

"NO!"

I fell to my knees and slammed my fists on the ground.

"Father what happened?!"

How could I tell my sons…that their mother was gone. Tauriel said something and Frerin shouted in anger and sorrow. I stood and looked at them. Beriadan was frozen where he stood. I walked to him and he hugged me. I held my youngest son and I looked at the mountain with tears in my eyes.

"I will see you avenged my beloved Ella. He shall not get away with this. I will kill him."

Frerin's POV

I was on my knees and Tauriel was beside me with her hands on my shoulders.

"~I am sorry Frerin. I am so sorry.~"

I looked into her tear streaked face.

"My mother is dead….it was not your fault."

Saerwen gasped as did Fili and Kili. Kili shouted in rage and started to swing his sword at a tree stump. Fili covered his face with his hand. Adanessa was shocked. Tauriel wrapped her arms around me and I held her close.

"~Never leave me Tauriel.~"

"~I will not.~" she whispered.

My mother was gone. Murdered by that vile, disgusting…..

"THAT BASTARD!"

I looked at Beriadan in surprise. He never spoke like that. He started to throw things everywhere. Beriadan had only ever go into such a rage once, when Caladhiel had run away. Adanessa started to go forward.

"No! He could hurt you." Fili said.

She ignored him and gently took Beriadan's hand. He stopped his rage and looked at her.

"Stop….I understand your anger…but this will not bring her back. I lost my mother too. And I know that pain will not go away, but raging like this will not help. It will only hurt you."

I was impressed by her words of wisdom. Beriadan slowly nodded and she smiled softly. I looked back towards the mountain. Anger burned in my heart.

"~He will not get away with this. He invades my home, holds my family hostage and hurt my father. Now he has killed my mother. I know not if the rest of my family is dead or not, but I will not lose hope. Mother would not want me to, and she would never want any of us to give up. As soon as my sister and brother-in-law return…..we will plan our attack.~"

I looked at Tauriel and she nodded.

Caladhiel's POV

I woke early the next morning with Legolas and we prepared to leave. Before that, Arwen came to me. Her expression was grim.

"Arwen? What is wrong?"

"~You need to go to my father now. Please do not ask me why.~"

I nodded and went to find Lord Elrond. I found him in his study, and with him was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her long slivery blond hair fell down her back in waves and her glittering white dress framed her body. She looked at me and I bowed.

"~No do not bow. I am Galadriel, Lady of Light and Queen of Lothlorien. Please come here Caladhiel.~"

I walked towards her and she looked at me sadly.

"~Child what I am about to tell you will not be easy to accept…..~"

I looked at Elrond, but his eyes were cast down. I looked back to Galadriel. She took my hands in hers.

"~Your mother…..she has passed on from this world. By the hand of Turwaithion.~"

My eyes widened. I shook my head I saw a tear in her eye.

"~No! It cannot be true! You are lying!~" I shouted.

She shook her head sadly and I backed up into a pillar. Elrond had tears in his eyes. I screamed in agony and in a matter of second Legolas came running into the room.

"Caladhiel!?"

I ran into his harms and cried hysterically. Galadriel told him what had happened and he held me tighter. I pushed away and looked at Galadriel.

"~And what of my father!?~"

"~I know not. But you must go! Ride fast.~"

I nodded and I ran through the halls back to the others waiting for us.

"We must ride!"

They nodded and we mounted our horses.

_I am going to burn him alive! And then dispose of his ashes so he can never again return!_


	23. Moonlit Lake Part 2

Chapter 23

A Moonlit Lake Part 2

We stopped to rest once we had past the Misty Mountains. We camped at the base of the Carrock. I wanted to be alone. I stood and walked off towards the large cluster of trees. I walked through them and found a lake lit by the moonlight. I gasped and walked forward. The water was warm and I smiled. I threw off my cloths and kept my dagger close by. I walked into the water and smiled. I hummed my mother's lullaby and then I heard footsteps. I sank below the water and swam to wards the waterfall. I slowly peered above the water and found Legolas. I smiled and swam forward. He called out my name and I slowly rose from beneath the surface.

"I am here."

He turned and looked at me. I stood naked before him. His eyes wandered my body greedily. I smiled and motioned with my index finger for him to come to me. As he walked forward I held up my hand to stop him.

"~Cloths off husband, it is only fair I think.~"

He smiled and stripped. I backed into the water and he followed. I put my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. His soft, smooth, warm hands wandered my back. His lips traveled down my jaw line to my neck. He nipped lightly and I gasped.

"More!" I begged.

He sucked hard and bit down. I cried out in pleasure and reached up to the tips of his ears.

Legolas' POV

There she went again with my ears. I tried desperately hard to ignore it, to continue to pleasure her, but she was too good. I gasped and she took advantage of that. She pulled back far enough to reach between us and grab my ever growing erection. I groaned and dropped my mouth to hers. Sliding my tongue between her lips, it began to dance with hers. Her hand was pumping along my length and she smiled into our kiss. She let me go and I moaned. She pulled me towards the waterfall, behind it was a small alcove. I forced her down onto the smooth, rock floor and pulled back to look at her. I ran my hands up the sides of her body and then stroked her breasts. She closed her eyes and arched her body towards me.

"Legolas….."

I knew what she wanted. I know what my wife liked. I leaned forward and took one of her breasts in my mouth. I flicked my tongue over her nipple and she tangled her fingers in my hair. I suckled her breast and then gave the same attention to the other. Her delicate hand traced down my back and then clasped my forearms.

"Legolas…please…"

She rolled her hips at me and I smiled willingly. I positioned myself and slowly pushed inside her. I went slow because I knew she loved it. She looked into my eyes and pulled my lips to hers. One of the things I loved most about my wife, was that she was as fiery and unpredictable as the flames she could command. She forced me back and straddled me, both her hands on my chest. I smiled and ran my hands down her back to her hips. She began to move and I closed my eyes and threw my head back.

"Oh Legolas!" she moaned.

I moved one of my hands to her thigh and gripped. I brought her lips to mine and thrusted up into her. She cried out and I sat up with her in my arms. She moved up and down, her breasts rubbing against my chest. I kissed her neck and she gasped.

"Legolas…"

"Wait for me love!"

She moaned loudly and with one final thrust we ended together. I lay down and she lay across my chest.

"I love you Caladhiel." I murmured.

"I love you too Legolas. Forever."

Something happened then that neither of us expected. Someone was running towards the lake. We both hurried back and dressed. As we turned to run and hide a woman no older then 20 came running forward. She was crying. I grabbed Caladhiel and pulled her to the side. The woman, acted as though she did not see us.

"Are you alright?" asked my wife.

The woman did not hear her.

"Ella!?"

Caladhiel's POV

My eyes widened and I saw that my father had come running. But he looked several years younger. He knelt beside the crying woman.

"Mother." I whispered.

"No Thorin! Do not look at me!" she cried.

My father knelt down beside her and turned away hiding her face.

"Ella please…..so not push me away."

"I am not the same Thorin. I have been damaged, made to look like a monster." she cried.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"No….you are not a monster."

"It will never go away Thorin. This scar shall be where it is until the day I die."

When she said those words I felt myself falling to my knees.

"Let me see what that beast did to you."

My father reached for her face but she moved away.

"No Thorin….." she said weakly.

"Alright…..I shall not force you. But no matter what that horrible filth did to you, I will always love you. And in my eyes you shall always be a beautiful shining jewel."

I touched the Arkenstone cuff. Legolas knelt down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. My mother took a deep breath and slowly looked at my father. Her hand was covering her face. Slowly, father reached out and took her wrist. As he pulled it away she said,

"Please….it is hideous."

He moved her hand and I saw her scar. It was not as dark as it had been when I had been growing up. I watched my father slowly trace the scar, but she closed her eyes and looked away.

"I am sorry."

My father gently turned her face to his. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You are still beautiful. No matter what sort of mark there is upon your face…..you are beautiful. You are kind, brave and loving. True beauty is not always on the outside Ella. Your heart is what makes you beautiful. Your courage, your love for your sisters. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. And I love you."

My mother reached up and touched his face.

"I love you Thorin. I love."

I blinked and they were both gone. I ran to where my mother had been and looked around desperately for her.

"Mother! MOTHER!"

She was gone and I could never bring her back. I turned to Legolas and ran into his arms. I cried and cried and he let me. After a while I calmed down.

"How…..were we able to see them?" I asked.

"I know not. I am sorry."

I took a deep breath and then walked back to where my mother had been.

"I swear by my own blood…."

I took my dagger and cut my hand.

"I will see you avenged mother."

I let the light heal my hand but I let the blood stain the grass. With Legolas, I walked back to the others.


	24. A Hero Comes Home

Chapter 24

A Hero Comes Home

Frerin's POV

A month and a half had passed since Caladhiel and Legolas had left. I was growing worried.

"~Legolas would not allow anything to happen to her.~" Tauriel told me.

I sighed and looked at her.

"~She is my baby sister. I know he will protect her….But Tauriel…I…..~"

I fell silent and sighed. She took my hands and I looked at her.

"~I understand. I know she will return.~"

"~How?~"

She smiled and put my hand over my heart.

"~In my heart.~"

I looked back at her and tucked her hair behind her ear. I looked at her lips and slowly leaned forward. I moved my hand to the back of her neck and closed my eyes. She closed the space between us and finally our lips met. I had been longing to do this since I laid eyes on her. I heard a low whistle and knew it was my cousin Kili. Without breaking the kiss I took a rock and threw it at him. From the sound he made I hit him in the chest or stomach. We separated and she smiled at me. I looked at Kili, who was on the ground.

"Next time do not be stupid." I said.

Tauriel laughed softly and Beriadan fell to the ground laughing. When we heard horses galloping towards us I drew my sword and Beriadan aimed his bow. Tauriel smiled and lowered my sword.

"Legolas." she said.

I smiled and dropped my sword. I ran forward and my sister jumped off her horse.

"Frerin!"

She ran straight into my arms and I hugged her.

"Thank Durin you are safe!"

Beriadan came running to us and hugged her as well. I smiled at Caladhiel.

"Come, quickly."

I lead her to our father.

Caladhiel's POV

Frerin led me away before I could tell him about mother.

"Frerin there is….."

I stopped when I saw who was standing by the camp.

"Daddy?"

"Caladhiel."

I ran forward and threw my arms around him. At first I was smiling but then I began to cry.

"Mother she…..she….."

"I know….I know my Irish jewel. I felt it…I felt and I want you to know….." He pulled back and looked at me. "…..that your mother loved you very much. All three of you. From the moment she found she carried you, she loved you. She will always be with you, and your brothers…..and me."

I had never seen a tear in my father's eyes before now. I kissed his cheek and then held him tightly. I had to be strong, not only for my brothers…..but for my father. Though I had forever been the youngest…I had always been the strongest. And I had Legolas, and my brothers, my cousins and my friends. I looked at Legolas and held out my hand to him. He came forward and took it.

"Daddy…you need to know something…."

To my surprise he smiled.

"I already know."

He took out hands and held them in his. He looked to Legolas.

"You have never done wrong by me, and have ever protected my family and myself. You kept the knowledge that Caladhiel lived in Mirkwood from your father so he wound not hunt her down. You saved her from him when she went to you and you have saved my beautiful wife many a time. Now she is gone…and my heart is filled with sorrow. And yet it is filled with relief and peace…..knowing that my daughter is in safe hands. If you fail her…..if she is harmed then you will answer to me and me alone. I have no doubt in my mind that you love her and will always keep her safe and happy. And I can ask no more then that."

I smiled, tears of happiness in my eyes. He slipped off his ring and handed it to Legolas.

"I approve."

Legolas smiled. I hugged my father and when I pulled away Legolas picked me up and swung me around. I almost did not hear his next words.

"And Frerin…" I looked over. "I accept your choice as well."

My eyes widened and I looked at Frerin. He had the biggest smile upon his face. I guessed he was trying to outdo Legolas, because he picked up Tauriel and swung her around. The only difference, was that Frerin ended up falling to the ground. I laughed and leaned into my husband.

Thorin's POV

My eldest son and my only daughter were happy. They had someone who loved them and protected them. I turned and looked back towards the mountain. I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes.

_You murdered my wife….therefore you murdered part of me. So now….I will end your life with my bare hands._

I did not hear them, but my family now stood behind me. I noticed that three other elves were also there, that I had not noticed before, and also a young man perhaps a few years older then the triplets. Two male and one woman. The woman walked forward and bowed.

"My Lord Thorin Oakenshield, I am Arwen Undomiel daughter of Elrond. These are my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. And this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

I remembered well the sons of Elrond. I had not known before that Elrond had a daughter. I bowed.

"Well met. I remember your father with great kindness and respect."

She smiled. I noticed she stood quite close to the son of Arathorn.

"But I must ask why you have come here."

Elladan stepped forward.

"We have come to help you take back Erebor….and also for the honor of Lady Ella."

"We remember her with great respect." said Elrohir.

I bowed, but mostly to hide the few stray tears. I looked back at them and smiled a bit.

"You have my deepest thanks."

Arwen smiled and bowed as did her brothers and Aragorn.

Caladhiel's POV

I walked forward towards the mountain later that night. I dared to let a little light shine from me, though I sent away from me and let it linger near the other side of the mountain. Then I sent fire from the small campfire to mingle with it.

Rachel's POV

It was sad that we had to have watchman while we slept in Erebor. During my watch I saw a bright light come from the small window. I stood up and walked to it. I gasped when I saw the fire dancing around it.

"Ann! Bilbo! Everyone!"

They all woke up and ran to the window.

"Caladhiel." Dis whispered.

I smiled and nodded.

"A heroin comes home." Frodo whispered.

I smiled at him and put my hand on his shoulder. A bang on the door made us all jump. Turwaithion came into the room and immediately looked at Ella's dead body.

"YOU KILLED HER REMEMBER!? GET YOUR UGLY, STUPID ASS OUT OF HERE!" I roared.

"As if you could do a damn thing!"

I glared and the ground began to shake. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"NEVER TELL ME I WON'T DO ANYTHING! YOU KILLED MY BABY SISTER, YOU KEEP US HOSTAGE AND YOU THREATEN OUR LIVES! I WILL BRING THIS WHOLE MOUNTAIN DOWN IF I MUST! DO NOT TEST ME SENOR DIPSHIT!"

He ran from the room and Bilbo put his arms around me.

"He is gone love, he will not be coming back anytime soon."

I nodded and looked at Frodo. I held out my hand and he came and Bilbo hugged us both.


	25. An Advantage

Chapter 25

An Advantage

"Caladhiel?"

I turned and looked at Legolas. He took my hand and looked towards the mountain. From where we stood we could both see a group of orcs running swiftly to where the fire and light had been. I squeezed his hand when I saw the blond hair of Turwaithion. He put his arms around me when I tried to run forward.

"No! No Caladhiel! You will bring no justice to your mother if you die this night!"

I stopped struggling and nodded, though I did so reluctantly. We snuck forward so we could hear what he said.

"Find the two royal brats! I want them brought to me alive! And the dwarf king as well!"

I frowned in confusion. Why would he only want to two of us when…

I grabbed Legolas' hand. I looked at him with wide eyes and we went back to the others.

"Father!" I called.

He came running out of a tent with my brothers.

"Caladhiel what it is?"

I smiled.

"Turwaithion does not know there are three of us. I think it is only you, myself and one of my brothers. He does not know you and mother had three children."

My father's eyes went wide.

"He knows about me for he has seen me. I am not certain if he has seen Frerin or Beriadan." I continued.

"Well then which one of us will he see?" Frerin asked.

I looked at my brother's nervously.

"I do not want for him to see either of you, if we can help it."

"And what happens if he sees both of us?"

"Well the two of you look nothing alike." said Legolas.

"Yes but Lord Beriadan looks far too much like Lord Thorin to be mistaken for anyone but his son."

I nodded and then looked at Frerin.

Frerin's POV

The only thing that gave me resemblance to my family was my eyes, they were my mother's. The same shape and set and I had her attitude. I looked at my little brother and sister. My mother had died to protect us, all of us. I turned away and looked at Erebor.

"Mother died for us. For all of us. I will not see her sacrifice be in vain."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Caladhiel.

Ann's POV

I paced up and down the room.

"Ann…..ANN!"

I turned and looked at Rachel.

"This won't fix anything." she said.

"And what the hell will? Ella is dead! Thorin is out there we don't know where or if he found them."

Before she could say anything we heard shouting in the hallway.

"YOU THINK ME A FOOL!?"

"Well yes as a matter of fact I do."

My eyes widened. I knew that voice.

"I HAVE SEEN YOUR SISTER YOU MUST BE THE OTHER ONE!"

"Then you are either blind or completely daft because I have never been to this mountain before. I came to Dale to visit my aunt and uncle, when your orcs took me!"

_So he doesn't know that Ella had three kids. _

"We shall see!"

The door opened and then the orcs threw someone in. It was Frerin.

"Bring her forward….but be careful."

The orcs came towards me and Dwalin pushed me behind him.

"Touch my wife and I will…."

They grabbed him and dragged him outside. I glared at Turwaithion.

"If you lay a fu…."

"Watch your mouth! I won't kill him! That is…..I won't if you tell me honestly if you know this boy."

They pulled Frerin's head up.

"Well?"

I looked at him.

_Ella was the actress…better milk it for all its worth._

"He looks like he might be from that horse place….Rohan."

Turwaithion glared at me. He smacked Frerin and then left. I ran to the door and banged on it.

"Hey! I DID WHAT YOU ASKED NOW WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND!?"

The doors burst open and they threw Dwalin inside. He was beaten and bloody. I looked at Turwaithion.

"When I get out of here….I am going to fuck you up! And you know me…I WILL get out."

He smirked and then slammed the doors closed. I knelt down beside Dwalin. I looked at my nephew.

"What the hell is going on?"

"My name is Kilarin. I am one of the northern rangers."

He winked and I smiled.

"You're very brave Kilarin."

He looked over in the corner and saw Ella's body.

"Who is that?"

His voice was so strong, but I could see the pain and anger in his eyes.

"She was the Queen. My sister, a wife and mother to two beautiful children. My niece and nephew. They're out there somewhere. We don't know if they're alive or dead."

He walked over and knelt down beside her.

"I am certain she was a great queen."

I nodded and then he walked to the desk. He started to write something.

"How did this all happen?"

He held up a piece of paper.

_I am the bait. Caladhiel, Beriadan and father are coming!_

I started to explain how everything had started. He then held up another piece of paper.

_That scumbag does not know there are three of us. I sent myself here because Beriadan bears too much resemblance to father._

I nodded. I turned my attention back to Dwalin.

"Dwalin?"

He groaned and I smirked. I slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"For making me worry! I thought you were really hurt!"

"I am woman! But if I had not acted as though I were hurt worse then I am they would have done worse."

He had a point.

Caladhiel's POV

Beriadan, Legolas, Aragorn and I lay in wait. Not too far from us was Adanessa, Saerwen and Haldir were standing by. On our other side was Arwen, Elldan and Elrohir. I looked towards Haldir. I knew he could see me so I held up my hand and motioned for him to move forward. Tauriel had stayed with my father, for he was still recovering.

"Caladhiel what now?"

I smiled at my brother.

"We wait for the orcs to be distracted with them. Then we make for the hidden door." I whispered.

Father had given me the key before we left. It hung around my neck. Frerin had given his Arkenstone cuff to Tauriel, so he would not know he was part of the royal family. I had my long dark red hair pulled back into a braid, like I had seen my mother wear it in the vision by the lake. I drew my dual blades and when the orcs were chasing the others I ran forward swiftly and silently. Beriadan and Aragorn were at my side. When we came to Dale I saw the inn was overrun with orcs.

"The master said he wants the royal brats." said one.

"I do not want to go out now!"

"If we do not find them….."

I burst into the room before they could say anything more.

"Oh lovely." Beriadan said.

"Is she always like this?" Aragorn questioned.

"Pretty much."

"You want the royal brats! Here is one right here!"

I shouted in rage and then ran at them. One of them grabbed me and I let fire surround me. He ran off screaming and Beriadan and Aragorn finished off the orcs.

"To the Mountain!" I said.

My plan had not gone as I had expected, but it was still working. We climbed up towards the hidden door after we met up with the others. I took the key and held it up.

"This is it. If anyone wishes to turn back…..I will not fault you. All of you have done so much. I would ask no more."

No one left. I smiled and fit the key into the almost un-seeable keyhole. The door opened and I set my face.

"Now I will take back my home, avenge my mother and destroy him once and for all."


	26. An Inside Job

Chapter 26

An Inside Job

Beriadan knew the passages of Erebor better then anyone. We followed his lead until we came to the throne room. What I saw sent anger coursing through me. Legolas grabbed my arm to keep me from going forward.

"That is my father's throne!" I hissed.

"I know love….but if you run out there now we will lose everything."

I sighed but this did not calm me.

"The only way to the dungeons is directly past the throne." Beriadan whispered.

I closed my eyes and stood.

"Caladhiel no!" Aragorn said.

"I have to. Worry not, he will not be able to harm me, nor will his orcs. The orcs will be too busy chasing you."

I looked at Arwen.

"~Please find my family and get them out!~"

I knew she did not want to, but she nodded and then I slowly walked out.

"WHAT!? How did you get in here!?"

Turwaithion stood in rage and I smirked.

"This is my home dipshit! Do you really think I would not know how to get in and around without being seen?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Your threatening looks are rather pathetic. How about you save those for….no…not even a baby would be scared of your threatening looks. Although just your face is a whole different story."

"I will kill you just like your pitiful mother."

"I already know you killed her. Which is why your death will not happen quickly…..but slowly….oh so slowly." I said in a low voice.

My friends and brother ran by.

"Get them! I'll handle this brat!"

His orcs ran after them and I stared him down.

"This is not your home, nor is it your world for that matter!" I snapped.

He laughed at me and started to walk towards me.

"Tel me something…Helen." I flinched. "Are you really stupid enough to think you're as strong as your father? Or as powerful as your mother?"

I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to take the fight out of me.

"Even your Aunt Rachel is better then you!" he sneered.

I screamed and lit myself on fire. The flames swirled around wildly.

"I KNOW I AM STRONG! I HAVE THE STRENGTH OF MY MOTHER AND FATHER! I HAVE THE POWER OF LIGHT AND FIRE! AND WHAT ARE YOU!?"

I lunged forward and picked him up by his throat.

"YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU HURT OTHER PEOPLE BECAUSE IT MAKES YOU FEEL POWERFUL! YOU ARE PATHETIC! A USELESS, POWERLESS MAGGOT WHO IS NOT WORTH A DAMN THING!"

The fire heated and he was now on fire and screaming.

"YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! IF I USE A BLADE YOU MAY COME BACK! SO I AM GOING TO TURN YOU TO ASH!"

Thorin's POV

Even from here I could see the fire.

"Caladhiel."

I looked at Tauriel.

"We have to go."

"My lord there are only two of….."

"No there is not."

We both turned and there stood Thranduil and his Elven host.

"What is this?" I inquired.

He walked forward.

"I have been wrong. I should never have come between my son and your daughter. None of this would have happened. Lady Ella was right…..and then I received news of her death…Now I am going to do what I should have done early 22 years ago. I shall help you take back the mountain Thorin Oakenshield."

I nodded and looked back at Erebor.

"For Ella."

Legolas' POV

"What if they are not keeping them in the dungeons."

We all stopped and looked at Adanessa.

"Well, when I was here last they said it was only King Thorin who was being held down there."

Beriadan sighed.

"Well then….we need live bait. I will face them, let them take me and hopefully, the orcs will be stupid enough to bring me to the others."

"But my lord maybe I would be a better choice…."

"No Adanessa. You have risked your life for me and my family once and nearly lost your life for it. I will not have you do so again."

I did not miss the look of affection passed between them. I smirked and then Beriadan went out to the orcs with his hands in the air. We silently followed them to the royal bedchamber. They opened the door and threw him inside. When they turned, they faced us.

"Well hello there."

Rachel's POV

I heard fighting right outside and Beriadan smiled. Before I could ask the door opened and in stepped the elf prince. I had not seemed him in years. He bowed and a smaller girl went running in Beriadan's arms. The elf prince ran from the room and Beriadan saw Ella.

Legolas' POV

I ran directly to the throne room. I found my beloved wife on the ground near a pile of dark ashes.

"CALADHIEL!"

I ran forward and dropped down beside her.

"~Caladhiel? Please wake up.~"

She was still alive, and for that I was grateful. However she was completely exhausted and drained of power. I picked her up and sat her on the throne. Her family came running out and Saerwen went to get something to help her. She came back with a cloth and warm water. I placed the cloth on her forehead and we heard a thundering outside the gates. I took my bow and readied an arrow. Saerwen stood ready with a knife and the others also had their weapons ready. The door opened and I saw Thorin….but I also saw my father.


	27. The Magic of Love

Chapter 27

The Magic of Love

"~What are you doing her father!?~"

"~Legolas he is helping! He came to Lord Thorin and I and said he wanted to help. All the orcs in Dale and outside are dead.~"

I lowered my bow and the others lowered their weapons. I heard a soft noise behind me and turned to see Caladhiel opening her eyes. I knelt down beside her.

"~Caladhiel?~"

She focused on me and smiled. She looked over.

"~Help me over to those ashes.~"

I looked at the dark ashes and put my arm around her waist. We walked over and she glared at them.

"This is all that remains of that lowlife bastard. And now my mother has been avenged."

She spit on the ashes. I watched as water came from nowhere and washed the ashes away. We turned and saw Beriadan standing there.

"It is over."

We nodded and I looked at Caladhiel and she looked at me with sad eyes. I knew she was thinking of her mother. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

"Brother…."

I watched Caladhiel's Aunt Dis walk to Thorin. She put something in his hand.

"She told me to tell you she was sorry, and that she would always love you and the triplets."

I knew that Thorin Oakenshield was a strong and mighty dwarf, and yet a single tear fell down his cheek and I understood.

"Where is she?" Thorin asked.

Dis led him away along with Ella's sisters and their husbands.

"Caladhiel my love, do you wish to…."

"SWEET BABY JESUS!"

I picked up my wife and ran with her to the shouting woman. My eyes widened when we got there.

"How!?"

"Mum!"

I put Caladhiel down and she found the strength to run to her mother. Ella was alive!

Ella's POV

My daughter ran into my arms.

"Oh my baby girl!"

I pulled away and hugged my sons then I looked at my sisters. Finally I turned to he whom I loved more then anything. I ran into his arms and he pulled my lips to his. When we separated Thorin was looking at me in wonder.

"How is it you…."

"No weapon from this world can kill me. At least no elven, dwarven, or man made weapon. The same as the sword I used on Turwaithion did not work. I should have used my powers years ago, then perhaps none of this would have happened."

"Hush!" Thorin took my face in his hands. "That monster is dead! Our children destroyed him once and for all. He will never return, and even if he should….we will end him again and again if we must."

I smiled and nodded. My family was safe and that was all that mattered now.

Caladhiel's POV

I took Legolas' hand and we went back to his father. I smiled and bowed.

"~I thank you, for what you did this day. If it had not been for you then there may still be orcs destroying my home. I am at your service my lord.~"

He had me stand and he smiled.

"~You are my daughter now. There is no need for thanks or for services. You are part of this family. Half dwarven or not.~"

I smiled and threw my arms around him. He hesitated before hugging me. When I was back in Legolas' arms I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I love you."

"And I love you." he said.

* * *

**I do hope you do not believe this story is over. Oh no we have only just begun!**


	28. A Time for Us

Chapter 28

A Time for Us

I led Legolas to my room later that night. I started to kiss him feverishly and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to kiss my neck and he pushed me up against the wall. I gasped and he carried me to the bed. He lay me down and started to undress me. He kissed every bit of skin he exposed. I undid the ties of his tunic and ran my hands down his chest. He was so smooth and warm.

"Legolas…."

He pressed his lips back to mine and his tongue entered my mouth again. I moaned loudly and he lowered himself so he was rubbing up against me. I arched my body up towards him. He pulled back to pull down my pants and ran his hands up my sides. I sighed and he kissed up my body to my breasts where he began to suck on one. I held him to me and my mouth opened slightly.

"Legolas please…"

He stopped what he was doing and I heard his trousers come off. The I felt him against me. He slowly began to slid in and I thrust my hips at him impatiently. Once he was fully embedded he kissed my lips again. He started to move in and out of me. His tongue danced with mine and he started to thrust faster and harder. I was not going to last very long.

"Wait for me my love!"

I held on for as long as I could and then we both reached our climax. As we calmed down my husband smiled and kissed me gently.

"I love you Caladhiel."

"I love you more."

I smiled and he kissed my nose. He lay beside me and I curled up against him.

"Caladhiel?"

"Hmm?"

"Now that Turwaithion is finally gone and we have reclaimed Erebor, for the second time, where do you wish to live?"

I propped myself up on my elbow.

"I have not given it much thought. Where do you want to go?"

He smiled.

"I care not where we live. So long as you are happy."

I smiled and looked out the window. I thought about the places we had been to. Mirkwood, Imladris, and Lothlorien. I smiled to myself and thought about our home back in Lorien.

"I want to go back to Lothlorien."

"Then that is where we shall go. Back to our home in Lorien."

I smiled and kissed him one more time before going to sleep.

Thorin's POV

I held my wife in my arms. I was the luckiest dwarf in all the world, to have got my wife back. I kissed her tenderly and she chuckled.

"What?"

"You hold me as though I shall break."

"Oh Ella….I just got you back….."

"I know darling I know. But nothing in this world can kill me."

I turned her face towards mine.

"That does not mean I want you to die. When he stabbed you…..I felt it."

Her eyes widened and she looked down. She pulled off my tunic and then gasped. There was a wound there. Not serious, but bad enough.

"But how? I do not understand!"

I took her face in my hands.

"You once told me, that the only way someone could hurt you was with a weapon from your world, or by hurting me or our children. When he stabbed you, I felt as though I were being stabbed as well. If he hurts you…it hurts me as well."

She touched the wound and tears filled her eyes.

"I have been a fool."

I pulled her into my arms and held her close. With this new discovery…..I knew not what would happen.


End file.
